The In Between Series 5 - Terror in Connecticut
by NeedtoKnow
Summary: Continuation of a Series of stories that fit "In Between" episodes that were aired so that things can be better explained & explored. This story is set in between "ACM Kid." & "Always Look a Gift Horse in the Mouth." Lee & Amanda must try to stop an Underground Terrorist Network that has set up shop at a Halloween Activity Farm in CT before a dangerous Terrorist enters the Country.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Assignment

**Disclaimer - "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" are copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is for entertainment only. I will not make any money off it but do hope that at least some people will enjoy it. The Characters are not mine, I only took them out to play with them for a while so they could help me tell the story. All the credit goes to Bruce and Kate and their wonderful supporting staff for portraying these wonderful characters so well that so many of us still love them so much today. The additional characters and this story are mine.**

 **A/N - So if you follow the aired order, the next episode is "Always Look a Gift Horse in the Mouth" Since they are showing a Thanksgiving Play, it means that Halloween has already passed by the time we get to that episode. I thought about making the last "In Between" story include Halloween but it was just too hard since there was still a story to tell about the Bus and destroying the town so I have decided to include it in this one. I realize that it is likely taking a few time liberties but we all know that the writers didn't exactly make sense with timing anyway since it doesn't look much like fall outside. I always thought it silly that SMK never included Halloween in any part of its episodes so of course my "In Between" Series has to make up for that. Enjoy!**

 **Sorry it took so long but story is now complete! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1 - A New Assignment**

Setting: Lee is still in Arizona after delivering the Bus to the Proving Grounds and destroying the town. Amanda has left to fly back home.

After Amanda left, Lee was still trying to figure out what happened. He had felt the need to talk to Amanda about their final night together when things had become a little more intense between the two of them but the conversation hadn't gone as he had planned. Amanda seemed to make fun of him as he was trying to have a serious talk about what had happened. The woman totally confused him. How did a housewife from Arlington get under his skin so well. When he had suggested that they go out dancing on that final night, he hadn't expected his body to react to being so close to her. Lee had been with many women over the years and he very much enjoyed the time he spent with each of them but there was something different about Amanda. He had done his best the rest of the night to keep the mood light and carefree but then when they got back to their room, they had to face sleeping in the same bed together. Lee had slept in the same bed with other female agents before and there had been no real issue. He knew that Amanda was not one to have a one night fling so he had done everything he could to make her feel secure including putting a blanket barrier between the two of them. She reluctantly agreed to this and they both had gone to bed on their own sides. Lee woke up the next morning to find that his side had been invaded. Not only was Amanda's leg snugly over his legs but her head was on his chest and it felt right for it to be there. Lee definitely did not expect any of that and he knew Amanda would be embarrassed if she realized how close she had gotten during the night. He wasn't sure if he had woke her as he slowly got out of bed and lifted her back to her side. All of this needed to be discussed though. He didn't want this to be something that came between them just in case Billy insisted that she keep working with him. He was actually beginning to enjoy having her around, well at least sometimes. The long trip to Arizona had allowed them both some time to get to know each other and he was starting to understand why other men were drawn to her.

Lee realized it was getting late and Billy would be expecting him so he could brief him on his next assignment. Lee went to the front gate and asked to be driven to the hotel. When he arrived there, he found Billy in the lobby reading a magazine and waiting for him. "I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost. Where have you been Scarecrow?"

"Oh you know, I had to see Amanda off and then do some final things at the Proving Ground. So can we talk about my next assignment so I can head for home?"

"Sure, let's go to my room and we can order some room service and talk."

Billy led Lee to his room and they ordered sandwiches and then sat down to talk.

"Lee, I just want you to know that I think you and Amanda did a bang up job with the Bus. I heard nothing but praise for the incredible demonstration that you put on too. I know it made the agency look very good. How was the trip out with Amanda? Did you two get along okay?"

"Awww, Billy, you know how it is?"

"No, how is it Lee?"

"Well Amanda is Amanda. She can be so frustrating one moment and yet she is the kindest person I have ever met so you can't even stay mad at her. She really loves those sons of hers too. She talked about them a lot. I think she is just good with kids' period."

"Well I'm glad it is all working out. Have you forgiven me yet for making you work with her?"

Lee laughed and said "She has her moments but she keeps my reports all caught up, so that's a plus."

"Good. Well let's get down to business. Just as we were preparing to come to Arizona, we got a call from an employee at the ACM Plant. They are in the process of launching a new Surveillance Satellite that will be a huge benefit to our country. It seems though that there might already be some trouble as she found out that one of her co-workers was recently caught in the Project's room where he didn't have security to go and there is some concern that he has stolen information to sell to the KGB. I need you to go back to DC and head up an investigation to see how much he knows and what he intends to do with it. Our flight leaves at 4am so I would suggest you go to bed early and get some sleep and then we'll head over to the airport together around 2am. Okay?"

"Sounds okay to me Billy."

Lee went to his room next door and attempted to sleep but found his mind still playing over and over the exchange that he and Amanda had just before she left. It was like she was mocking him and calling him out on his explanation of the closeness they had shared that last night. Was she really mocking him? After laying on his back, looking at the ceiling for a second hour, Lee finally got up, packed his bags and spent the next 3 hours flipping through magazines. When it was time to meet Billy and check out, he opened his door and stepped out into the hallway at the same time Billy did. Billy's first words were "Scarecrow, you look like hell, didn't you sleep at all?"

"No, not too much. I'll sleep on the plane."

They checked out of the hotel and made their way to the airport. After boarding the plane, Lee took the window seat and Billy sat beside him. Lee spent most of the trip staring out the window lost in his thoughts. Billy couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head. He didn't think he had ever seen Lee so quiet before. In fact, they had walked by some pretty nice looking stewardesses and Billy couldn't help but notice that Lee didn't even give them a second glance. He hoped that Lee was okay and not too exhausted from this drive. Maybe he should have given him some time off before setting him up on this new assignment but this was a very important assignment and Lee was his best so he needed him. He hoped that he hadn't made a mistake asking Amanda to go with Lee to Arizona. He would have to find some time alone with Amanda to make sure everything was okay between the two of them. This little team he had created seem to be working perfectly and he didn't want anything to mess it up. Yes, he was definitely going to have to have a chat with Amanda next week.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 - Arlington

**Chapter 2 - Arlington**

Amanda arrived home after her nearly 10 hour flight and found that everything was just as she had left it. Her Mother was out with the boys according to the note Amanda found. They had gone to the park to practice baseball since they had a game coming up soon and Dotty went along intending to catch up on some reading. Amanda carried her bag upstairs and proceeded to unpack it. She carried her dirty clothes to the laundry room and began a wash. She then went downstairs and pulled out some hamburger so she could make spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. As she prepared the meatballs, her thoughts went back to Arizona and a hazel eyed man who drove her nuts. She had been impressed with how well the two of them had gotten along during this trip. It seemed that without Francine and others to influence him, he was pretty decent to her. They had some really nice conversations and Amanda felt that she had gotten to know him a little better. He still wasn't sharing much of his private past life but he at least was showing his true personality. She really liked what she saw. He was a true gentleman deep down as it wasn't often that men held doors anymore, held chairs and helped seat a woman and they definitely did not gently put their hands on a woman's back to help guide her. Yes, Lee might be frustrating at times but he had a lot of redeeming qualities. Their last night together had been a bit of a mystery to her. Lee had been the one that suggested that they go to a formal dinner and then go out dancing at a Nightclub. Amanda was not fond of nightclubs but knew that Lee enjoyed them so she agreed with the condition that he would not desert her for another woman. He had kept his promise and they had spent several hours enjoying the music and doing a lot of dancing. She had enjoyed herself more than she thought she would but during one of the dances, she got a surprise when Lee motioned for her to stay so they could do a slow dance together. She couldn't believe how easily she fit in his arms and how natural it felt to be there. Her body had responded to being that close to him and she wasn't positive but she was pretty sure that his body had responded to her also. She understood why so many women were willing to do anything for a one night stand with him as it was almost overwhelming to be with him. Amanda wasn't that type of woman though and Lee knew it. He was a pure gentleman during the entire dance and after that, they both chose not to dance any more of the slow dances. Everything had gone fine until they went back to the hotel and Amanda remembered that she was going to have to sleep in the same bed as Lee. She had had quite a few beers during the night though and when he suggested using a barrier to keep their sleeping spaces separate, it sounded like a good idea. Amanda had slept better that night then she had the whole time she was away. In fact, Lee had woke up before her and gone to take a shower. She vaguely recalled him moving her head off his chest. Wait, did she dream that or was her head really on his chest? She had no way of knowing how that happened but she did remember feeling very safe as she slept. Things were awkward afterward for the first time during the trip. She didn't quite know what to say to him and he seemed at a loss of words too. They hadn't let it stop them from putting on a great demonstration of the Bus and Amanda was relieved to find that they would be taking separate flights back to DC. She had decided to let it go and not talk about it but apparently Lee wasn't ready to do the same. As they were parting at the Proving Grounds, he felt the need to explain it all to her. She hadn't cared much for his explanation though as he stumbled around what had happened and in the end, she couldn't help but smile at him trying to make it seem like none of it had affected him. It drove him nuts to see her smiling at him and that made the whole thing worthwhile. Yes, Amanda King had left Lee Stetson speechless and walked away from him. It served him right for all the times he had made her feel silly.

As she sat thinking about all of that, it occurred to her that she still needed to call Dean. In some ways, she felt like she had cheated on him a little since she had enjoyed her time with Lee a little too much. She knew she hadn't really cheated on him though because nothing had happened between her and Lee. Still, she needed to hear Dean's voice and let him pull her back into the normal world and out of this fantasy world she had entered for a short time. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. His answering machine came on and it stated that he was out of town. Oh yes, she had forgotten that he had some sort of awards celebration to go to. She was sure he would call her at some point and they could talk then. For now, she better get this dinner cooking before her hungry family came back and wondered why they had to wait to eat.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 - The Kid

**Chapter 3 - The Kid**

This had to be one of the worse stakeouts that Lee had even headed up. First off, who brings bean dip on a stakeout? Well Lee did love the stuff and he had eaten his share too but Agent Dane ate most of it. Needless to say, it was good that they weren't out to pick up any women. They had a good time teasing each other about who farted this time while they sat and waited for Clemens to emerge from the house. It was definitely a classic case of boys being boys. When they witnessed a man and woman being kidnapped, Lee knew something had gone wrong and he made his way into the house while Agent Dane went after the kidnappers. What he didn't expect to find was a young boy. Alexi was a tough young man that reminded Lee way too much of himself at that age. When he had suddenly lost his parents and found himself shifted around while everyone decided who would be stuck with him, he became angry with the world, his dead parents and everyone near him and he sure wasn't going to take any crap from anyone. So he had lashed out at everyone; even those trying to help him. Watching Alexi, reminded him of those days and he knew he had to help him. What did he know about kids though? He really didn't know much at all. He decided that the best thing to do was to bribe him. So he bought him $10 worth of candy and cookies in hopes of getting him to open up and talk to him but the kid refused to say a word. Lee wasn't even sure if he could talk. So what could he do? It wasn't like he could beat him up to make him talk? Suddenly it dawned on him; there was one person he knew that was awesome with kids. So he picked up the phone and called Amanda. Once again, she reminded him that he had no phone etiquette. He couldn't help it though, he just didn't have time for all this stupid formal phone talk that people chose to do. He wanted to just get right to business but Mrs. King didn't approve of that behavior and wouldn't let him continue until he at least said hello. Then, when he told her about his dilemma with this kid, she actually asked him if he was talking about the girls he dated. He could see now that he had let Amanda into his private life too much since she knew that he dated young girls. Well, he did, but that was none of her business. Young girls were more fun than girls his age. Women his age were starting to look for commitments and they wanted you to do things for them while young girls just wanted to have a night of fun. In the end, the call was for nothing because Alexi ran and Lee had to go chase him. When he finally caught up with him and got him into his car, he decided that it was best if he brought him to the agency. They spent almost 2 hours trying to get him to talk and Alexi wouldn't tell them anything. Finally Lee decided to try to use some reverse psychology and pretend to be on his side against the agency. It was fun to antagonize Francine as she tried to question Alexi and he couldn't help but chuckle when Alexi reminded her that he never asked for the agency's help so he really didn't need to answer her questions. The kid had balls for sure. Lee couldn't help but think that he could be his son with the way he acted because he definitely acted like that at Alexi's age. Then Billy walked into the room with a huge lollipop. Lee groaned just thinking about how lame they all were around kids. He was sure glad Amanda had agreed to come over the next day and take control of Alexi.

Lee and Alexi got back to his apartment around 1am. The kid was exhausted but still trying to act like a tough guy. He walked in and strode around looking at Lee's stuff including his record album collection. "All this music is sung by old people" he said.

Lee said "Hey kid, one day the groups you like will be older too and you'll see that you still love their music."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

After checking out the whole place, Alexi said "So where am I sleeping?" The couch was full of clothes and other things and Alexi gestured to it to explain why he was asking. Lee showed him into his bedroom and left him alone to get some sleep. He then took the stuff off the couch and laid down to grab a few hours of sleep. He was still exhausted from not getting much sleep after Amanda left Arizona and now having to deal with a kid was just making him more tired. He was glad that he could keep him out of the children's home though. Lee finally fell asleep around 3am as he thought about what kind of dad he would make and whether his son would be like Alexi.

At 7am, there was a loud knocking on his door. Lee shot up off the couch and immediately reached for his gun. As he prepared to check out who it was, he heard "Lee, are you in there? It's me, Amanda. Let me in."

Lee groaned and reached for his robe. Since he had crashed the night before, he wasn't wearing anything and the robe was the first thing he could think of to cover his naked body. He yelled in to Alexi and asked him if he was awake and he yelled back that he was getting dressed. Meanwhile, what was Amanda doing here this early? She just spent nearly a week with him and had to know by now that he was not a morning person. But good ole Amanda just came into his place all full of her usual pep and cheeriness while Lee struggled to wake up. He hadn't even had his coffee yet but asked her if she would like to join him in a cup once he made it. She agreed but then went through his apartment checking out his dust collection and telling him how her Mother made her move when she stayed in a similar place during college. This is why he liked being alone. When he was alone, no one worried if he had an inch of dust or if his clothes were on the floor or if he had food in the refrigerator. He was a bachelor who ate out every night, what did he need a refrigerator full of food for? Amanda wouldn't leave it alone though and said that he couldn't keep Alexi here without any food. Lee thought about his own needs when he was a kid and when they were talking about what kids needed, he had said "attention, someone to talk to". He realized afterward that he had again let Amanda see in through a doorway of his past but he didn't think she picked up on it. Those were the things he had craved the most after he lost his parents. No one had time for him anymore other than some of the fellas on the base who felt sorry for him. He didn't have anyone to share his secrets or fears with, he didn't have anyone who made him feel special. He sometimes realized how much he missed out on those feelings, especially when he saw Amanda with her own two sons. That was the past though and you couldn't live in the past wondering what if all the time.

They soon agreed that Amanda would go back to get some things of Alexi's out of his house while Lee took charge of Alexi and got him some food. They did question the safety of Amanda going back to the house but Lee assured Amanda that they had security still watching outside so she would be safe.

The kid was kind of fun to hang around. Lee warned him as they entered the grocery store not to run because he would shoot him. Alexi joked back that he wouldn't shoot him and Lee informed him that he was a killer. This kid had his sense of humor. He found himself fonder of him by the minute. Maybe having a kid wouldn't be so bad after all if he could have one like Alexi. Lee let him buy what he wanted and pizza and brownies sounded good to him when Alexi suggested it, so he agreed. He realized he was out of beer though and grabbed a 12 pack. Alexi told him that he drank the cheap stuff and tried to get him to buy a different brand. Lee told him he was too young to be drinking beer. They shared a teasing laugh between them as they headed back to Lee's apartment. Amanda pulled the Mother routine on them both over their choice of food and Alexi had to go and remember about the beer. Lee expected an Amanda ramble over that but instead she teased him about going for the award of Father of the Year. He didn't even deny it, just said that the kid had been having a rough time and needed a break. He couldn't help but think that he would have given anything to have someone spoil him a little bit after he lost his parents, but instead he was just expected to act like an adult and not cry. He couldn't say all of that to Amanda though. He didn't need her knowing his past because she would try to mother him or did he mean smother him? He told her that he needed to get back to the agency so he handed her a wad of cash and told her to keep him busy but that he would keep some security watching them just in case. Amanda questioned why it was necessary and Lee couldn't resist teasing her again. "Danger, Excitement, Intrigue" he had said to her and she told him to Shut up. He laughed and knew he had gotten her again. Sometimes, it was just too easy. It was during these times, that he realized just how much he would miss not having her around. As he was leaving, he ran into Alexi who was returning from getting the beer out of his car. He told him to behave and to listen to Amanda because he didn't want to hear that he had given her any trouble. Alexi just looked at Lee with a huge grin and said "Me? Cause trouble? Where would you get an idea like that?" Lee grinned back at him and reminded him that he could still shoot him and Alexi began laughing and said he would see him later.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 - Big Sister Program

**Chapter 4 - The Big Sister Program**

Amanda asked Alexi what he wanted to do for the afternoon and he asked to go the arcade in the mall. Amanda would have never brought her sons there but Lee was right about Alexi having a pretty tough time of it so she agreed to take him. She drew the line about him smoking though. No 12 year old child should be smoking and she was sure his parents wouldn't have approved either. He sure was a hard kid to get through. He claimed that he kicked strawberry milkshakes when he was 2. Nothing Amanda offered seemed to interest him except playing video games. They stayed for an hour and then Amanda decided it was time for them to go home. Little did she realize just how much Alexi was going to challenge her by teaching her kids' things like gambling. She just hoped that the exposure wouldn't influence her sons too badly especially after Jamie lost his bike in a game of craps. She came up with a cover story of being in a Big Sister Program to explain why Alexi was there to her Mother. She actually thought her Mother accepted this story and seemed okay with Alexi being there even though she felt the need to hide the Silver. Later as Amanda was helping him get ready for bed, she decided it was time to take back control and he informed her that she was tougher than the Fed with the Moldy cheese. It made her smile. She really liked this kid. He was acting like a tough kid but he was so full of insecurities that it was obvious most of his talk was an act. She just couldn't seem to reach him. She couldn't blame him though since his parents had been kidnapped. She hoped Lee would find them soon.

The next day, as she was sorting laundry, she came across Alexi's sweatshirt which had a hole in it. She was sure it didn't before and then her Mother told her about how her roses had been trampled during the night. Was it possible that Alexi had run away last night but then changed his mind and came back? Amanda wasn't sure what was going on but she knew she needed to talk to Lee about it all. He had talked to her the night before and told her about how he was playing a Texan Cowboy who was working at the ACM Plant but had recently divorced a troublesome, money hungry wife and so he was broke and needed money. He hoped this cover would entice someone to hire him like it appeared they had hired Jeff Clemens. It would hopefully help lead him to where ever Alexi's parents were too. He told Amanda that he was using the cover of Ricky Joe and that he would be at The Lug Wrench Bar if she needed him for anything. She decided that maybe it was time for her to go pay him a visit and talk about Alexi.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 - Ricky Joe

**Chapter 5 - Ricky Joe**

Lee was having fun playing this good ole Cowboy called Ricky Joe. Sometimes he would make up a cover story that was fun and this was one of those times. He got to pretend that he had an ex-wife that was sucking him dry while he could flirt with the bar keep Lady, Candy. He was sure that Candy had a thing for him but he was on a job so he couldn't explore that just yet. It didn't take long for the bait to be grabbed by a leech that hung out at the Bar. Lee was pretty sure he had hit pay dirt and just needed to wait until the right moment. Then Amanda showed up at the bar. What was she doing here? He decided to pretend she was his ex-wife and found out that she came to tell him that Alexi had taken off during the night. He couldn't think about that right now though as he needed to keep his cover so he told her that they would talk that night. In the meantime, to keep his cover, he told her to tell him that "He stunk" and then asked her to throw his drink in his face. He wasn't prepared for her ad lib of telling him that "Sex with him had always been a major disappointment." Where did this housewife who seemed to blush at the most innocent of things, come up with that one? He almost gave away his cover by laughing but managed to keep a straight face as he quietly called her a ham under his breath and then faced Becker. In the end, it seemed to help Lee as Becker pulled him aside and asked him to steal a couple of employee files from the ACM Plant for $2,000. Things were finally starting to work out. Now, he just needed to make sure Amanda and Alexi stayed safe.

After Lee got the personnel files that Becker asked for and gave them to him, he then went out shopping. Lee normally hated shopping because his lady friends would drag him through fancy dress shops or hat shops or other boring places and Lee would have to humor them so that they would entertain him later on. This time he went to a Toy store and looked around for Alexi. He wasn't exactly sure what he would want so he asked the clerk. She looked to be not much older than Alexi and she immediately brought him to the Atari 7800 Game System and said "This is all the rage for a young boy. There are lots of games to choose from too."

Lee said "That's great. Do you have suggestions for a few of the more popular ones?"

"Sure, the three best sellers right now are Death Demon, Space Dinosaur and the most popular is Swamp Humanoid."

"That's perfect. I'll take all of that plus this bat and ball game."

As the clerk was wrapping everything up, Lee noticed a huge stuffed Panda Bear near the cash Register. Thinking back about those days when he had been a scared kid, he was always glad he had his big Stuffed Teddy Bear named Mr. Bear. He was squishy and very huggable and Lee would often go to sleep hugging him for security. Of course he had to sneak around to do that because of the Colonial. If he had ever caught him, his uncle would have teased him endlessly about hugging a stuffed bear. Maybe Alexi would feel better if he had a bear to hug. "Hey, can you please add this to my order." Lee asked as he handed over the Panda Bear.

Lee was in a fantastic mood when he got back to his apartment and couldn't wait to see Alexi's face when he saw all this neat stuff but Amanda said he was in the bath and since it had taken her so long to get him there, she sure wasn't going to Lee disturb him until he was squeaky clean. He showed her all the neat things that he had gotten Alexi and was surprised when she said how much she loved the Panda. She even said "You could definitely buy my affection with this guy, this guy is gorgeous."

Lee couldn't help but think about their time in Arizona and how he had been confused by his reaction to being close to her. He couldn't believe that she was so easy to please with just a simple stuffed animal. He would have to remember that in case he ever felt the need to get her to do something for him.

Then it happened; he suddenly realized that Amanda had destroyed his apartment. Well maybe she only cleaned it but it wasn't his anymore. It looked like Amanda lived there instead of him. He was about to get really steamed at her when she said that Alexi made the comment that they weren't compatible. Then she admitted that what Alexi really said was "Lee's Fun, You're a drag."

Lee couldn't help but gloat. A kid liked him better than Amanda. Wow! Who would have ever thought that would be possible? He was a pretty good kid. Then in gloating too much, Lee gave more of his private life away to Amanda when he mentioned about Alexi being a scared kid and pretending to be tough to hide it. She picked up on it and called him out. Man, he had to stop sharing so much. What happened to the days when he wouldn't tell anyone anything about himself? This Arlington Housewife sure did a good job at getting him to ramble on, that was for sure. It was at that moment that he noticed that his Rolling Stones albums were no longer in the front where they belonged. It turned out that Amanda had even alphabetized them. Who did that? No, he was definitely not compatible with this woman.

He had to admit though that seeing Amanda hugging the Panda bear as she said "Maybe you tough guys aren't as tough as I thought you were"; he couldn't help but think how cute she was and how the bear seemed to compliment her completely.

Alexi came out of the bathroom at that moment and said "What is all this stuff? Is this for me?"

Lee smiled and said "Sure is sport. I thought you might like to have some games to play while you wait to see your parents."

"What's with the dumb Panda Bear?" Alexi asked?

"He is not a dumb bear, I'll have you know. Why this is a bully free zone bear. Whenever anything scares you, you just have to squeeze his stomach and all your fears will become milder."

"That sounds dumb to me." Said Alexi. "Thanks for the rest of this stuff though. Can we hook it up so I can play?"

"Maybe after dinner. I heard that Amanda fixed you something fun to eat."

Alexi looked at Amanda and asked "More green beans?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I made you some chicken tenders and French Fries."

"Great, can I eat? I'm starving."

"Go Ahead. Lee I have to get home. Are you all set now?"

"Yes, Amanda, you will be back to pick him up first thing in the morning?"

"Yes, I'll be here around 7am. Will you be awake or should I just take him and go."

Lee looked at her with a scolding type look and said "7am will be fine. I have to get to the agency anyway."

"Great, I'll see you then." With one last small pat on the Panda Bear's head, Amanda left the apartment.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 - Panda Bear

**Chapter 6 - Panda Bear**

Amanda had really begun to worry about Alexi when she realized he had left the night before. She realized that he could be sneaking out to find his parents and therefore, he could get hurt. Since Lee had been hanging out at that bar posing as Ricky Joe, she had no way to talk to him so she decided to take a chance and pop into the bar. She played along perfectly that she was Ricky Joe's ex-wife and was able to get the message to Lee but then he had asked her to dump his beer in his face and make a scene to keep his cover. She couldn't resist having a little fun and telling him that sex wasn't good with him. She could see that he was having a hard time from smiling as she said it so she turned around and left the bar so he could recover. It was fun to work with him. She returned home and took Alexi off her Mother's hands and brought him back to Lee's apartment. She and Alexi began a lengthy argument about him taking a bath as he didn't feel he needed one. Amanda continued to try to talk it out with Alexi as she cleaned up Lee's apartment. Finally after about a 90 minute discussion, Amanda did what she hated to do with kids and told him that she was the boss and to march in and take a bath. Alexi sighed and she heard him mumble as he went that he wished that Lee was around more because he was fun and Amanda was a drag. Her boys had never felt that way, at least she didn't think they did. They always seemed to enjoy her being around for their Trailblazer events and baseball games. She was sure they would have complained if they thought she was boring. This young man just wasn't used to anyone standing up to him. Amanda went into Lee's kitchen and began preparing the chicken she had purchased to make chicken tenders. In no time, she had them in the oven along with some homemade French Fries. She was just putting the finishing touches on making Lee's apartment look nice by putting flowers in a horn statue when he walked through the door. He was loaded down with stuff for the kid including this gorgeous huge Stuffed Panda Bear. Amanda didn't feel the need to tell Lee that her childhood nickname had been Panda since he wouldn't share his childhood stories. She couldn't help but wonder how he managed to pick out a bear that would mean something to her. Her Mother had begun calling her Panda when she was very young because of her soulful beautiful brown eyes and laid back, docile personality. Amanda, even as a child, had a mild manner about her so Panda just seemed to fit her.

Then Lee noticed that she had cleaned his apartment. She could tell that it took a little bit for him not to blow up at her completely and he even said he was grateful but she had invaded the King's palace and she knew he would have some issues with it. She just couldn't leave Alexi staying in a place that had become so neglected though and she knew Lee would get over it.

Amanda had to admit that she was impressed with Lee's perseverance to stay on Alexi's good side. As she listened to him explain again about how Alexi was just a scared kid acting like a tough guy, it dawned on her this time that Lee was talking about his own childhood. She mentioned that it sounded personal and he asked if he had ever told her about his childhood but then didn't offer to elaborate. She was slowly busting down his walls though, she knew it was just going to take a little bit of time and a lot of patience. In the meantime, Alexi came out of the bathroom and Amanda decided to leave and let the two tough guys bond together after agreeing to pick Alexi up at 7am the next day.

She arrived back at Lee's apartment at 6:53am and Lee met her at the door in his normal charming morning attitude. He sure wasn't a morning person. She wondered what had caused him to be so disagreeable in the morning. Even Alexi was eager to get away from him so they made their escape and headed back to Amanda's house. As soon as they entered the house, Alexi ran upstairs and spent the whole day in the boys' room while they were at school. Amanda decided to give him space in hopes that he would come down on his own to talk to her but it never happened so she finally asked her Mother for advice. Dotty West had some of the best words of wisdom that Amanda had ever heard and after they discussed him, Amanda called him down and tried to talk to him. She didn't feel she was making any progress until she told him that she liked him and his face lit up. He soon made his escape back up the stairs though and she was disappointed that she was wrong about making progress until he turned around and said that he had never said he wasn't the hugging type. She really wanted to trust him and was determined to do so. As she sat trying to find enough Peter's to rob so she could pay all the Paul's that her bills had to offer, she heard the back door shut. She ran out to tell the Agent on guard that Alexi had taken off and sent him one way only to notice Alexi running in the opposite direction. It didn't take long to catch up to him and be caught by the bad guys. Lee was going to be so angry with her but she sure hoped he found them soon.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 - The Rest of the Story

**Chapter 7 - The Rest of the Story**

Amanda and Alexi were brought along to meet up with Ricky Joe and just as Amanda thought, Lee was pretty upset when he realized she had been captured and had let Alexi be captured too. They were brought back to the Mall Arcade and Amanda and Lee were tied up in the closet while Alexi went to work for the bad guys so they wouldn't kill his parents. He told them that he needed to go to the bathroom and went out to check on Lee and Amanda. Lee begged Alexi to help with the knots but he refused so Amanda tried to convince him that it was the best thing to do because Lee was one of the top agents in the country so Alexi could trust him. Alexi's comeback left them both speechless staring at each other when he asked "If he is so hot, what's he doing tied up in a closet?" The kid was too smart and Amanda realized she had gone too far with bragging up Lee's credentials. So as Alexi went back to stall Wilson and Becker, Lee and Amanda continued working on the knots. Lee told Amanda to grab on to one rope end with her mouth so he could use his mouth to work on the knot. She warned him several times not to bite her but being that close made it impossible for him to work on the knot and avoid touching her. Several times as his mouth worked on the knot, he found that he was close to her lips and he had to keep his mind on what he was doing. He couldn't help but notice how she had really nice lips. Thankfully he was able to keep on task without her noticing his slight distraction and got them free just as Alexi came to free them before Wilson and Becker arrived to shoot them. As Lee took care of the third bad guy who had arrived, Amanda and Alexi tried to delay the other two from getting free of the office. Amanda gave the keys to Alexi so he could go free his parents. While Lee was fighting with Becker, Wilson was able to grab Amanda and made her go with him in the car so he could make his escape. Lee soon gave chase on a motorcycle that he borrowed from inside the arcade. Alexi got to see the whole thing and was so impressed with his new friend. After Lee finally had Wilson under control, Amanda began to praise Lee again in front of Alexi and Lee told her not to but then changed his mind and told her to go ahead. With a slight smile, Amanda acted like he had no idea what Lee was talking about. Alexi watched the exchange between the two of them and couldn't help but wonder if they realized yet that they made a great couple. He really liked both of them a lot.

Alexi's parents had both come out and Alexi introduced them to his new friends who had saved all their lives. His father kept telling Lee that he would find a way to pay him back and Lee kept assuring him that having them all safe was his job and all the payback he needed. They used a payphone to call Billy who sent a team of agents out to round everyone up. Lee drove Alexi back to his apartment while his parents followed behind in an agency car. Alexi showed them where he had been staying and the neat Atari that Lee had bought for him. Lee told him that it was his to keep along with the Baseball game. Alexi gave Lee a big hug and thanked him for doing so much for him and for putting up with him all that time. As he was leaving with his parents, he told them to go ahead of him. He walked over to the Panda Bear and told Lee that he thought there was someone who might enjoy the bear more than him. Lee looked at Alexi and told him that he was probably right and he had already decided that on his own. They shared a knowing smile between the two of them and Alexi gave him a final hug and then ran out the door after his parents.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

Amanda was so glad that everything had worked out for Alexi and his parents. Billy told her that they would be sent to a new, safe place with new identities and that his dad would be given a job working for a good company there. Alexi's life should be much better and he wouldn't need to be scared anymore. Amanda was really going to miss that kid. He was a good kid. In fact, she couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't a lot like Lee when he was that age. He seemed to like to break the rules, take matters into his own hands, had a tough guy attitude but deep down was just a big teddy bear. She thought that if Lee ever had a son, he would probably be a lot like Alexi.

When she arrived home, she remembered that Dean was coming over for dinner and then they had plans to go see a movie. Her mother had put the chicken in the oven so it was nearly done when Amanda got there and she just had to mix together a salad. Dean soon arrived and she sent him upstairs to spend time with the boys while the chicken finished roasting. Later, they all sat down for a nice meal and Dean went on and on about how stressful of a day he had so Amanda promised to give him a massage after dinner and before they had to leave to catch the movie. She asked him if he knew what they were going go see and he told her that it was a surprise. After dinner, Amanda had Dean lay down on the couch while she worked on his tense muscles. He asked her if she had heard about this whole spy ring working out of the Mall Arcade. Amanda claimed to not know anything about it due to being so busy with the boys. Dean rolled over to make a confession that Jamie had won against him in a dice game and would be going to the movies with them. It seemed that her littlest boy had learned well from Alexi. She just hoped it would be a passing fad.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Amanda went to answer it. There was no one there but she happened to look down and saw a big stuffed Panda Bear sitting on her step. She couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture of Lee giving her the bear and then she heard his car start up and realized that he had hung around to see her reaction. The man never ceased to amaze her. Dean asked who it was and Amanda said that the person had a wrong address. She grabbed the bear, went inside, shut the door and told Dean she would be right back. She carried the bear up to her room and put him in the chair in the corner. She couldn't stop smiling and remembering how she had told him that he could buy her affection with this beautiful bear. He didn't totally understand how special this gift was to her because he didn't know about her nickname but somehow he sensed how much it would mean to her for him to give it to her. All the frustrations she had with him seemed to melt away for the moment. Dean yelled up the stairs asking if she and Jamie were ready or else they would be late so she went and knocked on the boys' door and collected Jamie and they went down the stairs together.

The three of them headed out to the movie and once they arrived, Dean went up to buy the tickets. Amanda couldn't help but smile when she realized that Dean had gotten tickets to the new James Bond movie "Never Say Never Again." Nothing could have been more perfect to end this case and day with except Amanda couldn't help wondering what it would be like to have Lee as her escort instead of Dean. She knew in her heart that it would never happen because she wasn't Lee's type but she couldn't help but daydream about it. After all, he sure did know how to pull her heart strings.

They all enjoyed the movie and Jamie talked about it the whole way home. The last movie he had seen had been Wargames and for months afterward, he talked about becoming a Video Game creator. Now, once again, he was excited to model himself after the hero in a movie and wanted to be a spy. Amanda knew his fantasy would pass but she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if both she and Jamie ended up being spies and working together one day. The thought made her smile and she had to swallow the chuckle that tried to surface. When they reached her house, Dean reached over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and said goodnight to both of them. As he drove away, he still wondered how spies could have been in the suburbs. Nothing seemed crazier than that. Well at least Amanda was a normal person. Now if only he could get her to say yes and marry him.

TBC


	8. Chapt 8 - You Will Love This Assignment

**Chapter 8 - You are Going to Love this New Assignment**

 **A/N I made up the Gregarian Islands and Prince Tapir.**

The next day Lee showed up at the agency at 8:30am. Francine saw him first and couldn't wait to tease him. "Well, look, it's Ricky Joe. How did you enjoy being a daddy to little, what was his name? Lester? Steven, oh whatever. The point is, I still can't picture the great Scarecrow a daddy."

"His name is Alexi and he is a great kid. I don't think I've seen the last of him. He was a bright kid who just didn't apply himself all the time. He could go far though and maybe I will be able to say I had something to do with that Francine so just can it, will ya?" Lee retorted.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? That kid has a bigger chip on his shoulder than you do Lee." With that last statement, Francine went back to her desk.

Lee walked to Billy's office and knocked and waited for Billy acknowledge him.

"Lee, come in, come in. How did everything go with Alexi? I'll bet he was happy to be back with his parents."

"They were all happy to be back together. I hate to say it Billy, but I'm going to miss him."

Billy smiled and said "Yes, he did remind me a lot of you Lee. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought he was your son."

"Nah, he wasn't anything like me. That kid had a huge IQ. I'm glad we were able to get them safely out of the state. Hopefully everything will work out for the 3 of them.

"So, Lee, are you ready for your next assignment?"

"Sure, what is it this time? Saving a group of Princesses from the KGB? Escorting a rich lady to an embassy party? Give me something good!"

"Oh, nothing like that. This is a good assignment though, trust me."

"I was taught long ago never to trust anyone that says to trust them. Should Amanda be in on this conversation?"

"What makes you think Amanda is going on this assignment?"

"I just figured she would since you send her with me almost everywhere now."

"Well there might be someone more suitable for this assignment. Oh, here comes Francine now."

"Billy? What are you doing?"

Billy motioned Francine to come in to his office and to have a seat beside Lee.

"I was just telling Lee about his next assignment and he wanted to know who his partner would be. I thought that since you took all of those cooking lessons from Mrs. Welch, you might like this one."

"Does that mean I would be cooking because I haven't done anything with cooking since I found out she was using me to get information."

Billy smiled and said "No, actually you would be baking. Are you saying you don't want the assignment, Francine?"

"I think I will pass. Sorry Lee. I cannot imagine spending time in a kitchen. That sounds more up Amanda's Alley."

Lee grinned and said "Very Clever Billy. So while Amanda is baking, what will I be doing?"

"You will be one of the tour guides."

"Tour guide for what?"

"I'm sending you out to a very fun place."

"Come on Billy! Where?"

"I was serious. It is called Aunt Mary's Fun House Halloween Extravaganza. It is an all in 1 Event place where both kids and adults go dressed up in costumes while going through a Haunted House, tour a special Halloween Baking kitchen, and at night go on a walking ghost tour. The location also has a farm there where they have horses, cows, and pigs and they also grow thousands of pumpkins. People come from all over to pick out their favorites to be carved. They even have a huge Parade and there is a Jack Lantern carving contest just before Halloween. Amanda will work in the kitchen baking all kinds of delicious things for the clients while you will head up one of the nightly ghost walks and generally help where ever else they need you."

"Awww, Billy. This sounds like Hell. What is the point in all of this?"

One of our contacts has given us information about this place. Apparently it is not just a Halloween spot, it is also an underground railroad for terrorists to enter the country. Word has it that some of the most dangerous known terrorists living in the US came through this network. We need to find out if it is true and then shut it down but more importantly, word has it that Nico Orlov is being brought in through this place. I'm sure you have heard of Nico?"

"Sure, hasn't everyone? He is one of the most dangerous terrorists in the world today. Word has it that he has been in charge of several of the current airline hijackings along with supposedly having something to do with the disappearance of Prince Tapir of the Gregarian Islands so that he can get his hands on the uranium that is mined there. Our sources think he is planning to sneak into the US through this place?"

"Yes, that is what the word on the street is. We have to shut down this place and we MUST stop Nico. We aren't sure what his intentions are for coming into the US but you can bet he isn't here because he loves our pumpkins."

"Okay, I see why this is important but it really doesn't seem like a job that should have Amanda in it. I think I should work this one alone. This could be way too dangerous for her to be there."

"I'm going to ask Mrs. King to go with you because we aren't sure what part of the organization is doing this. It could just as easily be in the kitchen. Besides, you tend to stay more in control when she works with you. I know you will keep her safe and I think her instincts are really good so she might pick up on something that you miss. Besides, no one bakes as well as Amanda so she will fit right into the role very well. Now go home and get some sleep because you both drive out in the morning."

"Where is this Pit of fun?"

"That's the part you are going to love! It is in a small town in Connecticut called Falls Village. This place is so small and away from civilization that it makes total sense to be home of a terrorist underground."

"Why am I going to love that part?" Lee groaned.

"You keep telling me you need a vacation. Well I'm sure you will enjoy living in the country for a little while. It will do you good."

"BILLY! That is not exactly a vacation. I'll be working. Besides, I want to get out of the states when I go on vacation next."

Billy chuckled and then turned serious and said "Get the job done! Oh, and Lee, take care of Amanda."

"I'll try Billy but you know that it isn't always easy. Okay, okay, I'll be in touch. Tell Amanda that I will pick her up at 8am tomorrow morning. And Billy, tell her that our covers will be Boyfriend/Girlfriend this time. I'm not sure she is ready for another Husband/Wife cover assignment."

Billy smiled and asked "Maybe you aren't either Scarecrow?"

"Yeah. Bye Billy."

"Bye Lee."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 - Billy Asks for Help

**Chapter 9 – Billy Asks for Help**

At the King Household, Amanda was trying to catch up on her laundry. It had been extra work having Alexi around and so she had gotten behind on it but knew she would quickly get it back under control. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of Alexi. He was a good kid but had been forced in a situation to save his parents and he had been scared. She wondered whether Phillip would have acted the same way if anything ever happened to her and he was responsible for saving her. When she thought about it that way, she realized that Alexi had done the best he could under the circumstances.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. She half expected it to be Lee when she answered it but instead it was Billy Melrose.

"Hi Mrs. King. This is Billy Melrose, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Hi Mr. Melrose. No sir, this isn't a bad time at all. I'm just doing laundry. Is there something wrong with Lee sir?"

"Oh no, Lee is just fine. He's heading out on an assignment and we were wondering if you could help out on it?"

"Me sir? Did Lee ask for my help?"

"Well not exactly but he did agree that you would be the most logical choice for the assignment."

"What exactly will I be doing?"

"Lots of baking Amanda and we both know you do that well. Your cover will be a baker and you just need to bake pies, cookies and other pastries that are pumpkin related. Can you do it?"

"Sure! When do we leave and for how long?"

"Lee will pick you up at 8am tomorrow at your house. I'm not sure how long the assignment will take. Lee will fill you in on what you need to know on the drive to CT."

"CT sir? So this is an out of town assignment?"

"Yes Amanda. You know, I never got a chance to ask you how the trip to Arizona was with Lee. Did everything go okay between the two of you? Anything I need to know about happen that will affect you working with him?"

"Did everything go okay? Yes, everything was fine. We got along okay the whole trip. I don't think there is anything you need to know Sir." Amanda blushed thinking about that final night with Lee and was glad she didn't have to share that personal piece of information with Billy or anyone else.

"So is there any reason you might not be able to take this assignment Amanda?"

"No, I guess not. It's just that my boys always march in the Halloween Parade and I wouldn't want to miss that but of course if I need to miss it, I'm sure it must be for something important so I'll try to make them understand why I had to miss them. Will I have to miss the parade sir?"

"We'll do our best to wrap things up so you can see them in the parade Amanda. Are you still okay with going?"

"Oh, yes sir. I'll go. Thank you sir."

"Okay, Amanda. Oh and Lee wanted to let you know that you will be posing as Boyfriend/Girlfriend this time so you can have separate rooms."

"That's good news Sir. I mean I know a lot of couples today share the same room but if Lee thinks it will be okay for us not to, than that will be great. Thank you Sir."

Billy was smiling listening to Amanda's Rambles. She always made him smile. "Keep Lee out of trouble on this one Amanda."

"I'll do my best Sir. Goodbye"

"Goodbye Amanda"

Amanda hung up the phone and stared at it for 5 minutes as she thought about what she was going to tell her Mother. She went back to the laundry room and finished her laundry. Later after she went back downstairs, she noticed her Mother was back from her afternoon Bridge game so she innocently went into the kitchen and said "Mother, I got a call from an old friend this morning while you were out."

"An old friend? Who was that dear?"

"I don't know if you remember her or not. We weren't that close. Her name was Sara and we took Home Economics at the same time."

Dotty looked at Amanda and said "No, I don't remember any Sara in your Home Ec Class. Why did Sara suddenly call you out of the blue dear?"

"Well Mother, I'm glad you asked me that. It seems that she is throwing a huge party and needs help with it including the baking so she has asked me to come help her."

"Oh, darling, that is nice of you to offer to go help her. Will you be gone long?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked me that too. She isn't sure how long it will take for me to help out with all the baking so it could be a week or two."

"Amanda that is a long time. Well you might have to take a day off in order to see the Halloween parade."

"Yes Mother, only I will be in CT. She moved there after graduation and that is where I will be doing the baking."

"Amanda? Connecticut Dear?"

"Yes, Mother. She has offered me a nice amount of money for helping her out and you know I could use that to help with getting the boys some nice Christmas presents."

"Well it is your life darling. If you want to traipse all the way to CT just to make a little extra money, who am I to stop you?"

"Thank you Mother. I was sure you would understand. I have to go get packed now."

"When do you leave?"

"A friend of hers will be picking me up at 8am tomorrow. I'll call you every night."

"Okay, at least you can say goodbye to the boys and have supper with them tonight. What about Dean?"

"Oh, don't you remember Mother? Dean was going to be away at another weather convention until just before Halloween."

"You are right, I had forgotten about that. Okay, well go ahead and pack Dear."

"Thanks Mother."

The rest of the night was quietly spent first having dinner, washing the dishes and then making sure the boys' homework was completed. Soon it was time for the boys to go to bed and Amanda tucked them both in and kissed them goodnight.

She went back downstairs to find Dotty reading one of her romance novels while sipping tea. She gave her a peck on the cheek and told her that she loved her and that she would see her in the morning before she left. Dotty wished her a good night and then stared after her as Amanda made her way up the stairs. She soon shook her head though and went back to reading her book.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 - Driving to Connecticut

**Chapter 10 Driving to Connecticut**

Lee was outside parked a block down from Amanda's house at 8am when she went outside with her luggage to wait for him. He quickly drove the Porsche up to where she was standing and hopped out to help put her luggage into his car.

"Good Morning Lee" Amanda smiled and said.

"Morning Amanda. Wow, you sure packed a lot of stuff." Lee responded.

"Mr. Melrose didn't know how long this assignment would take. I never like going away without be prepared. After all, my Mother always said that a fox that was prepared to lose his meal, made sure to have a backup plan."

Lee stared at her for a minute processing this and then said "yeah" and finished putting her bags into the trunk of his car. It was a good thing that Lee didn't come even half that prepared because he wouldn't have had room for the luggage.

He opened the passenger door and helped Amanda into the car and then walked quickly back to the driver's side and got in.

"Any problem with explaining to your Mother about being away again?"

"No, I told her that an old school friend needed help baking in CT and asked me to come help. It wasn't quite a total lie."

Lee smiled and said "No, it wasn't totally a lie."

Lee shifted the car into first gear and turned it in the direction of the George Washington Parkway.

They were both quiet with their thoughts for a short time and then Amanda asked "So what can you tell me about this new assignment Lee?"

"Well you are going to love it Amanda. It is apparently a Halloween attraction so it's right up your alley."

"Are you trying to say I scare people?" Amanda teased.

Lee chuckled and said "No, I just know you are really good with kids and there will be a lot of them that attend this place. It is a working farm so there is a place to pet farm animals, there are amusement rides, a haunted house, pumpkin carving contests and nightly ghost walks. There is a kitchen that bakes delicious homemade goodies that are given away and sold to the public. Your job will be as one of the bakers that creates these treats because we both know you are good at baking. In the meantime, I will need you to be my eyes and ears around the kitchen and among the inside staff."

"What am I watching or listening for?"

"Well it seems that this little tourist attraction isn't exactly as it seems. It is a terrorist's network that is used like an underground railroad to smuggle terrorists into and out of the country without anyone being able to catch them. Our informant told us that he knows of several high profile terrorists that have used this network to enter the U.S. but he wasn't sure how many have remained."

"So we have to figure that out?"

"No, that would be pretty much impossible. No, we have to figure out who is running this and shut it down. We are very limited on time though as it seems that one of the most dangerous terrorists in the world today is going to attempt to come through this underground railroad and we feel that it will likely be during Halloween when things are already pretty crazy."

"Who is this man?"

"His name is Nico Orlov and he's extremely dangerous. Several of the airline hijackings have been traced back to him along with several disappearances including Prince Tapir of the Gregarian Islands. Orlov is not a nice man at all. In fact, I really did think Francine should be on this one instead of you Amanda because this is a really dangerous assignment. Billy thought you would be a better choice since you can bake and Francine only burns but if you want out Amanda, it isn't too late."

"Are you telling me to reject this assignment Lee?"

"It has to be your decision, Amanda"

"Then I'm in it to the end. How do we stop him?"

"I don't know yet. I need to go get a feel for the place and try to make friends with some of the staff and see if I can figure out how they are doing this without others realizing something is going on. I will do my best to keep you safe Amanda but I won't always be around. I need you to understand that."

Amanda looked serious as she answered "I do and I appreciate your honestly Lee but I'm sure I can be of help to you. I am really good in the kitchen and so no one will suspect me and maybe they will talk around me since they will think I'm just a baker. I just wish that Mr. Melrose would let me begin my agency training."

"I don't think training will help very much against Nico. Just make sure you stay around people and you should be safe. Thanks for agreeing to continue the assignment. Hopefully we can take care of this in plenty of time for you to be back home to celebrate Halloween with your boys."

Amanda smiled and said "I appreciate that."

"So tell me what they are dressing up as this Halloween." Lee asked in attempt to keep the conversation light.

Amanda smiled thinking about the costumes she had created for her boys. "Well Phillip is going as a Baseball player and Jamie is going as a Martian."

Lee smiled and said they were good choices. They both lapsed in silence with their own thoughts. The trip was about 6 hours so they stopped for lunch around noon at a little truck stop just outside of East Brunswick, NJ. Lee realized they were getting close to New York and he thought it might be a good idea to have lunch before they got there so they could drive through the state without any issue. The truck stop he picked was not much to look at on the outside; but the inside was clean and nicely decorated. When their waitress asked them what they wanted to order, Amanda asked her what was the favorite. The waitress told her that everyone seemed to like the roast beef sandwiches so both Lee and Amanda ordered one. As they waited for their meal, Lee decided to go back outside and use the gas station next door to refuel his car. The waitress meanwhile came back to their table to deliver the iced teas that they had ordered. As she sat them down, she said "Nice day for a trip. Where are you heading?"

"Oh, some Halloween attraction in Connecticut."

"Really? Is it Aunt Mary's Fun House Halloween Extravaganza in Falls Village?"

Amanda was amazed that anyone knew the place and couldn't hide her surprise. "Do you know this place?"

"I don't personally know it but I have an uncle who has worked for them for several years now. If you see Thomas Hanko, please tell him that his Niece Stacy said to say hi."

"Oh I will Stacy. What does your uncle do there?"

"He's one of the year round farmers. I think he helps grow the pumpkins and takes care of the animals. He always loved his job until a few years ago when he said that there were strange things happening and he wasn't sure what was going on. Hopefully things are better for him now. Anyway. I've got to get back to work. It looks like your sandwiches are up."

She went back to the kitchen and carried out the sandwiches just as Lee came in from the gas station. She smiled as she passed him and he couldn't help but check out the view as she walked by him. Amanda noticed the look he gave the woman's butt and when he got to the table, she asked him if he had liked the scenery. Without missing a beat Lee responded "Yes, October is such a beautiful month to be driving to New England."

"Oh, Lee, that isn't what I meant and you know it." Amanda said as she shook her head. She then told him about the conversation she had with their waitress. Lee couldn't believe that Amanda already had gotten information and they weren't even there yet. How did she do that? He told her that he would have to look up this Tom Hanko and see if he would share what he knew. Amanda was very pleased that she had found the first bit of information for their case. They quickly finished their lunch, Lee paid the bill and they returned to the car so they could continue their journey.

The rest of the drive was uneventful. Lee and Amanda both found that it was very peaceful driving through the small towns and being able to see the remains of fall foliage. The leaves were still in brilliant colors of orange, red and yellow through much of the area along the way. Amanda had been to some of these areas while on hiking trips but never in the fall. She wished that she had thought to bring a camera with her so she could share pictures with her family.

Lee looked over at Amanda several times during the drive, trying to figure out why she was so quiet. It seemed strange for her to be this quiet and he hoped she wasn't having second thoughts about coming. He didn't know if he would ever figure this woman out. He knew women were complicated but this one sure did confuse him. After they passed through New York, the towns became more decorative with Halloween stuff. Lee began wondering if Amanda was worried about not getting back in time to celebrate Halloween with her boys. He really hoped he could solve this case and wrap it up in time so she would be back in Arlington by Halloween Eve. He knew she would be okay if he couldn't but he sure would feel better if it all worked out.

After driving in near silence for over 2 hours, they finally pulled into Falls Village. Right away, they noticed a huge, old, white building in the middle of town that had a sign saying it was the Falls Village Inn. There were a few more Inns nearby along with an old building that said it was the bank, a Post Office, a library, and a Pizza place. Otherwise, there didn't seem to be much else in this little town. The Halloween attraction definitely was the only thing keeping this town on the map in more ways than one apparently.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 - Settling In

**A/N - I used the real history of Falls Village in this story but then dramatized it for the sake of the story and being able to do ghost walks from it. The hotel ghost stories are partially true as they do claim to have ghosts, they just don't know who the ghosts are supposed to be. It seems like a fascinating small town.**

 **Chapter 11 Settling In**

"I don't think I have ever been in such a small town." Amanda said.

"I have seen some small ones like this during my travels in other countries but they aren't usually so cozy looking." Lee Responded.

They followed the signs that led the way to Aunt Mary's Fun House Halloween Extravaganza. As they got closer, they began seeing and smelling fields of cows and horses. Lee loved horses and hoped he would be able to do some riding while they were there. It didn't take long for them to reach the entrance of the farm and they couldn't believe the sight before them. This was a huge farm complete with silos, barns, hen houses, Pigpens and an old fashioned farmhouse. In one of the fields, they could see that carnival rides had been set up and most were in action. The parking lot was overflowing with cars and Lee was not thrilled about leaving his Porsche among the general public where it would likely get scratched or banged up. They soon spotted a security guard and pulled up beside him.

Lee rolled down his window and smiled while extending his hand. "Hi, I'm Lee Stinson and this is my girlfriend Amanda Keene. We are employees and we just arrived to take over our duties. I was wondering if there was an employee parking lot where I could put my car."

The guard didn't smile. He walked around Lee's car, kicked at the tires and then walked back to Lee's open window and said "You can park in Lot C." He pointed to a lot that sat to the left and was next to a field packed with manure. Lee groaned, looked at Amanda and then drove to Lot C.

"I can't believe they expect me to park my 1963 Porsche..."

"Lee, you knew you should have left the thing at home and borrowed a car from the agency. You just wanted to be able to drive it to Connecticut, right?"

Lee glared at Amanda, opened his mouth to retort and then closed it. He helped her out of the car and they began walking toward the barns to figure out where they were supposed to go. When they reached the first barn, they saw a sign that said "office" and went inside. There was a young girl working at the desk who had blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a name tag that said her name was Patti. She totally ignored them even after Lee cleared his throat.

Amanda said "Hello, I'm Amanda and this is Lee and we are reporting for work. We were hired to help out here for a few weeks but we aren't sure where to go and were hoping you could help us." When the girl continued typing away at her computer while smacking her gum, Amanda continued "Yes, well see, I am going to be one of the bakers and my boyfriend Lee, is going to host one of the ghost walks at night time. We just drove an awfully long way to get here and really could use the money so if you could tell us who we should go see so we can get started, we would appreciate it."

The girl finally looked up and took notice of them both. She completely looked Lee up and down from head to toe and gave him a huge sexy smile. Lee found himself smiling back as Amanda glared at him.

Patti said as she looked directly at Lee and ignored Amanda "I'm sorry, what did you say handsome?"

Lee replied "We are here to begin the jobs we were hired to do and just need to know who to talk to."

"Oh, Baby, you can talk to me all day. Patti Purred.

Lee shot a glance at Amanda and then said "Well that might be fun but since people are expecting us, we should probably check in with someone.

Patti sighed and said "well you need to go find Big Bubba. He should be out in the pumpkin patch. If you go back out this front door, you will see a sign pointing to the pumpkin patch to the right."

"How do I know when I have found Big Bubba?"

"He's easy enough to spot. He's the biggest boy out there and he usually is wearing his blue overalls, stripped shirt and a huge straw hat."

"Okay, Sugar. Thanks for the information. Maybe I'll see you around again?"

"You can count on it, ummmm, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it. My name is Lee. This is my current girlfriend Amanda. It is nice to meet you Patti."

Meanwhile, Amanda had stormed out of the building. Lee looked at the door as it slammed shut, apologized to Patti and ran after Amanda.

"What is the matter with you?" He asked when he caught up to her.

"Me? Why would there be anything the matter with me? We came out here with a cover of boyfriend / girlfriend and the first chance you get, you try to pick up another girl. Lee, you can't even keep your hands off another woman for a short time while on assignment. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I didn't have my hands on her."

"Ohhhhh, what a small detail. Let me rephrase then; you can't keep your eyes in your head and the drool off your lip. Is that better?"

"Amanda! That's not true. I was just being nice. She might be useful later. If I didn't know better, I would say you were acting jealous."

"Jealous?! Jealous?! What in the world would I be jealous about? I just think that while we are on a case undercover, you should behave is all."

"Would you keep your voice down or else everyone will know we are on a case."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes, Fine. Let's go find Bubba blue jeans and get this case over with."

Amanda began walking fast to the right toward the pumpkin patch. She was so mad that she didn't even pay attention to the scenery around her. Lee hurried after her and did notice and said "Amanda, stop. Look around you. Have you ever seen anything like this?"

Amanda stopped walking and looked around and let out a gasp. The field was surrounded by trees turning beautiful fall colors but in the fields themselves, there was hundreds if not thousands of pumpkins. They were all shapes and sizes including some so huge that Amanda couldn't imagine how you would ever move them. Lee came up behind her and admired the scenery with her. He quietly said "I'm sorry."

She looked at him and said "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that. I guess I'm already missing my boys."

"Amanda, you know you don't have to accept these out of town assignments. Billy would understand."

"I know. I just want to help. Can we call a truce?"

"I would like that" Lee said.

They continued walking together the rest of the way to the field and soon saw a huge man wearing blue jeans and a bright red flannel shirt. On top of his head was a large straw hat with a ponytail hanging out the back of it. Lee walked up to him and said "You must be Big Bubba?"

"That's me. Friends just call me Bubba. Who are you and who is this beautiful lady?"

Bubba took Amanda's hand and gave it a big smooch. Amanda blushed and said "My name is Amanda and this is my boyfriend Lee. We were hired for the Halloween season. I'm going to be one of your bakers and Lee is going to take over one of the Ghost walks and help around the farm."

"Awwww, yes, I was told you were on the way. Well why don't you come with me and I will show you to your rooms. We had a couple of empty rooms in the main house so we thought you would be more comfortable there. I was told you wanted separate rooms? I guess you all believe in waiting till marriage?"

Amanda blushed again and said "Yes, we want everything to be perfect, right dear?"

Lee smiled and said "Of course. Enough about us though, tell us a little bit about this place."

Bubba said "Well we have been open since the late 60's. It was originally just a farm. Old Man Spencer used to just have some milk cows, pigs and hens but as time went on, it got too expensive to run the farm so he looked into creating something unique. There wasn't much in this town so he decided to create something that would bring in the tourists. It seemed to work. We average between 5 and 7 million people passing through between the months of August and December."

"Oh my Gosh" Amanda said. "That many? Through this little town?"

"I know, it seems crazy but people use some of our fields to set up camps and some stay in the Inns in town and others stay in hotels that are in neighboring towns. It all seems to work out in the end."

Lee asked "How long have you been here?"

"Me? Well I started when I was 18, so that was 15 years ago. It's a fun place. After the tourists all go home, there are still farm chores to do and we sell all the pumpkin products that we create so there are always people coming in and out of the farm all year round. There's always something to do here." We have nearly 250 head of cattle, about 50 horses and a couple dozen pigs plus all the hens so when the crowds go home, the farmers still have farming to do.

Lee realized that this made it so it was a perfect front for an underground terrorist network because it wouldn't be questioned when strangers showed up on the farm during the winter or summer.

"Here we are. This ranch house is nearly 300 years old. Spencer bought this farm from a family that had kept it through the generations but none of the kids had wanted to continue it as a farm so their father sold it. Spencer loved the looks of it and was seeking a way to settle down in the area so he bought it. I heard he practically stole it from the original owner because he just wanted to get rid of it."

Amanda had been listening and not really asking any questions but before Lee could ask another one, she said, "So where was Mr. Spencer originally from?"

Bubba looked at her and asked "You aren't one of those prejudice ladies are you?"

Amanda blushed and said "Me Prejudice? No, not me. I love all people. There is always good in every person out there, some hide it more than others though."

Bubba smiled and said "That's a good way to express it. No, Spencer is really a Russian. He came over to this country when he was in his early 20's with his family. They were able to obtain citizenship and they stayed."

Lee tried to keep the emotion out of his face and said "Spencer doesn't sound much like a Russian name, did he change his name?"

"You guessed it, he changed his name shortly after becoming an American Citizen. I think his original name was Gromov. He has never used it though and most don't realize he is not American born. He's a good man though and easy to work for. "

"So how come this place is called Aunt Mary's Fun House Halloween Extravaganza?" Amanda asked.

"Well Spencer had a niece named Mary that he thought the world of. She had two children at a young age but then was killed in a freak accident. Spencer paid tribute to his niece by naming this place after her."

Lee nodded and said "That makes sense."

Bubba showed them both inside the ranch house. Amanda gasped as she walked in and saw how beautiful it was. The entry way led into the huge kitchen. The floors, walls and ceiling were all made with hardwood. The kitchen cabinets were stunning and made out of oak. There was an old fashioned stove in the corner along with 3 huge commercial size ovens sitting next to it. Amanda was sure she had never been in such a gorgeous house before. She felt like a kid in a candy store as she checked it out while Lee and Bubba trailed after her. The whole place had wonderful smells of pumpkin in the air.

"Pretty impressive, isn't it, little lady?" Bubba asked.

"Oh my Gosh, it sure is" Amanda answered.

At that moment, a lovely lady entered the room. She was carrying a huge bowl of dough. When she saw that she had company, she set the bowl on the table, wiped her hands on a towel that she had in her apron and came over to say hi.

"Hi, my name is Margaret and I'm the kitchen manager. Are you Amanda?"

"Hello, yes I am. I'm very pleased to meet you. Where's the rest of your staff?"

"Oh, well most of them took today off since this is one of our slower days and we had baked enough yesterday to get us through today. Did you have a nice drive up here?"

"Yes, your state is very beautiful and we loved the fall foliage. This is my boyfriend Lee." Amanda stopped staring at the kitchen long enough to remember her manners.

Lee shook Margaret's hand and she smiled at him. "Bubba, why don't you take them to their rooms so they can freshen up? Take a couple of hours to rest while you have the chance. It will be extremely busy from here on out until Halloween so you won't get much time off after today. We have dinner at 6pm sharp in the dining room which is through that door." Margaret pointed to a set of French Doors that divided the kitchen from the dining room. "After dinner, we'll be holding a practice ghost walk so Lee and the others can see how it is done and then be able to ask questions afterward. We do those in town because Falls Village is full of history and of course we have our share of ghosts along with several towns near us."

Lee said "Great, I can't wait. Can Amanda come on the walk with me tonight so she can experience it?"

Margaret smiled and said "I don't see why not. That is, if she isn't too afraid."

Amanda laughed and said "No, I'm not afraid of a few ghosts."

"Great, then you both go freshen up and we'll see you at 6pm"

Bubba led the way up the beautiful spiral wooden staircase to the second floor where he showed them two rooms that were side by side. They were both identical so Amanda took the first one and Lee took the second one. Bubba asked them if they needed anything before he went back to work and they said they were all set. He hadn't taken his hat off the whole time but he tipped it at Amanda as he hurried back toward the staircase.

Lee guided Amanda into her room and he followed. "I thought it might be good for you to get an idea about the ghost walk. There is still a good chance that this is how they are sneaking people into the area so it will be good to have 2 sets of eyes out there tonight to see if we can figure out how it is being done."

"It's a good idea, Lee. In the meantime, I'm going to go take a nice hot shower. All that traveling has made me feel like I'm wearing 3 inches of dust on me."

Lee smiled and said "Yeah. Good idea. I'll come get you at 5:45pm so we can go down together."

"That sounds good. Thanks Lee."

"Sure."

Lee left Amanda's room and went to his own. He had a feeling that things were going to get very interesting from this point forward.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 - some Ghostly Tales

**Chapter 12 - Some Ghostly Tales**

Lee was able to grab a couple hours of sleep before his alarm went off alerting him that it was nearly time to meet Amanda. He quickly showered and shaved and then dressed for dinner. Margaret hadn't said if they needed to dress up or not so Lee wore a nice shirt with his jeans. He stepped out into the hallway at exactly 5:45 and found Amanda waiting for him. He held out his hand and she took it so they could walk downstairs together as boyfriend and girlfriend. When they entered the dining room, they discovered that the room was already crowded. Dinner turned out to be a huge buffet that everyone was just helping themselves to. Lee and Amanda ate a hearty meal while listening to the conversations around them. There was general talk about the park but nothing that seemed to point to any new developments. After the meal, they all went out on the huge farmer's porch and sat around enjoying their coffee or tea. During that time, Lee had found out that Dennis would be doing the Ghost Walk that night and teaching the newbies what to say. They were encouraged to take notes. At 8pm, Dennis stood up and said it was time for them to head to town. They went to the main parking lot where there were several buses parked. Everyone got onto a bus and it delivered the huge group to the middle of town. Dennis waited for everyone to get off the buses and gather around him. Lee and Amanda found themselves near the front of the pack and Amanda had a notebook ready to take notes for Lee.

"Okay folks. So the point in this ghost walk is not to scare anyone but instead to share fun stories of the past. People enjoy hearing haunted histories from small towns so that is why we decided to add this nightly event as something that the park offers. Fortunately for us, this town has a lot of history and there are stories of ghosts everywhere. When you do these walks, you have to come up with your own style to share the stories. Tonight, I'm simply going to tell you some stories that you can spin into those styles.

"So in front of us is a very historical building which dates back to around 1840. As you can see, it is called Falls Village Inn. This inn has seen a lot in its day. It is a beautiful building but it has suffered through 2 fires. The townspeople got so concerned after the second fire that they built the fire station next to the Inn. That was in 1924. After the first fire, people started reporting signs of what appeared to be ghostly images. Several people had lost their lives in that fire and the theory was that they were still hanging around. After the second fire, things got even stranger. Travelers would arrive for their stay and report items missing from their rooms. At first the staff was blamed but it always seemed to happen only in rooms located on the second floor. Those were the rooms most damaged by fire and also the room where little Gary who was only 8 lost his life. His family had rushed out of the room when they first realized there was a fire and thought he was with them. He had snuck back to the room and it is believed he went back to save some toys that his Grandmother had given him for the trip. People believe that he still hangs out on the second floor and likes to take things from the rooms and put them in other places almost like a search and find game. All items are eventually found but sometimes not until after the guest has left the inn. There are also reports all the time of people seeing ghostly images on the stairs or in a back hallway. At this point, you could suggest that anyone who wants to actually meet a ghost, might want to consider staying at the inn for a few nights and to make sure they request room #203 which seems to have the most activity. Just tell them to be prepared to stay awake all night since this ghost loves to being annoying if you are trying to sleep. "

Lee was checking over the outside of the Inn while Dennis was talking. It was certainly big enough that it could be used to sneak in terrorists and the ghost stories might be a way to make it so no one would question people moving around at night. He was definitely going to need to come back and check this place out later.

Dennis had begun moving down the street so Lee had no choice but to follow. Amanda noticed that he seemed interested in the Inn and wondered if he had seen anything. She decided to wait and ask him later.

As he walked, Dennis was still talking. "This inn is not the only inn that is said to be haunted though. A short distance from town, there is a place called Blackberry River Inn that is said to have a Lady in White who comes out nightly to walk the main hallways on the second floor and then she walks out to an empty house out back. No one quite knows who this woman is but there is speculation that she was murdered in the inn back in the early 1900's by the innkeeper. The story goes that she arrived at the Inn to stay for a night and asked the innkeeper to hold onto her valuable jewelry. HIs wife loved the pearl necklace and matching bracelet so much that she convinced her husband to kill the lady so that she could keep the jewelry. The woman is still trying to find her jewels so she walks from the room where she stayed to the cottage out back where the innkeeper and his wife lived. If anyone on your ghost walk wants an almost guaranteed ghost sighting, this is the place to suggest to them since this appears to be a residual haunting. Does everyone know what that means?"

Not many did so Dennis explained that Residual hauntings are like a video being played over and over. There really isn't any spirits involved, it is just a recording of a past event. This is one of the most often seen type of haunting. Amanda was glad he explained because she had never gotten involved with ghost stories and had never heard any of this terminology before. Dennis went on to explain about other inns or hotels in the area that were worth a drive if someone really wanted to chase ghosts. Tales consisted of guests being poked during the night, hearing voices, seeing objects being moved around the room and eerie lights showing up in the windows.

The group had reached an outer part of the main street of town and Dennis pointed in the distance to a huge field. He explained that the town had originally been an industrial town and that there was a factory that used to stand in that field. The factory employed many people from the town along with several of the other local people. It was a huge factory and was famous for manufacturing cannons along with other war materials and huge railroad tires. Since there wasn't any laws to protect children back then, parents sent their young children to work including children as young as 4 years old. Amanda grimaced at hearing this news. She couldn't imagine sending either Phillip or Jamie into a factory even at their ages of 8 and 10. Lee glanced at her to see how she had handled this bit of information and saw the pained expression on her face. He quickly touched her arm to show his support. She smiled in appreciation of the gesture.

Dennis continued talking "The children often times were not even dressed appropriately for the weather conditions so many came to the factory in the winter time with very little on and were cold. They would find pieces of cloth or rags to wrap around themselves which often led to clothing being caught in the machinery. One of the saddest such stories was little Billy who arrived with no winter jacket on a cold February day. One of the adults noticed how cold he looked so he grabbed some cotton material scraps that had been set aside for rags and did the best he could to wrap Billy up into them in hopes of keeping him warm. As the day went on, the scraps become more and more loose on Billy's body and eventually the piece that had been put around his neck as a scarf was hanging really low. As Billy leaned over one of the machines to insert materials into it, the cotton scrap got caught and pulled Billy into the machine. The whole factory heard his screams but no one reacted fast enough to shut the machine off. Poor Billy never had a chance. His parents were poor and couldn't afford a proper burial so they just dug a hole and placed his body in it. To this day, people say that if you come out sometimes at night time to this spot, you can see Billy walking around the field in his material scraps. If you approach him, he disappears. The theory is that since his body never got a proper burial, he is stuck in this world but since no one knows where the body was buried, they can't amend that."

Amanda had to wipe a tear from her eyes after hearing this sad tale. She was definitely glad she would be baking and not having to tell these sad stories each night. Meanwhile, they were on the move again and they soon found themselves on the edge of town where they could hear the waterfalls but not see them yet.

"I brought you out here to show you the falls but I also wanted to point out our rich Indian history. There were many different tribes of Indians that lived in these areas and of course when the white settlers came in, they eventually started taking over the land from them. The Indians never considered that anyone owned the land; they only occupied it; so it didn't take much for the white man to take the land away from the Indians. Eventually the younger Indians began rebelling against what was happening and started coming into the village in the middle of the night to kill people. They thought if they scared them enough, they would leave these lands, but of course that didn't happen. Eventually the white people drove these Indians up into the area that we now know of as the Appalachian Trail. It was well known to stay away from that area because the Indians had become hostile and anyone venturing alone there usually didn't come back home. There are many stories still today about how dangerous this trail is and that you sometimes can hear voices as you are walking on it. People have reported hearing gunfire from the trail even though there is no one around and also many have reported hearing footsteps. A few years back, a man by the name of Henry Clegg went up on the trail and disappeared for days. He finally stumbled out after about a week. He was covered in blood from wounds about his head almost as if someone had tried to scalp him. He tried to talk but he was pretty weak. He died shortly afterward. The people who witnessed it said that he kept repeating what sounded like "Look out for the raven." His family of course was heartbroken and said that he was a good man. He had apparently worked for the government for many years and had recently retired to the area."

Amanda was furiously trying to write all of this down so she could help Lee learn the stories later. Lee on the other hand had spent most of the time trying to come up with a game plan for smoking out whoever was in charge of the terrorist operations there. It seemed almost hopeless that they were going to crack this case anytime soon.

They all began walking and Dennis led them out to the falls. They were breathtaking and both Amanda and Lee walked out on the bridge to get a better look at them.

Dennis continued his stories by telling them about the winter of 1740 when it was so bitterly cold that half of the villagers died. He said "The snow had become so deep that no one could move from their houses so the very old and the very young were the most likely to not make it. The houses had not been prepared well enough to deal with such extreme cold and so unless a family had a lot of firewood stacked up close enough to their house so they didn't have to venture too far outside,, they just couldn't keep their homes warm enough. Many families also shared things so those who did not have the food at their house because a neighbor gave them part of theirs; soon found themselves with no food and no way to get across town to get any. It was awful. Many innocent people lost their lives that year. The one that hit the town the hardest was Doc Brown. He had been the town's Doctor since the village was settled and they had never asked for another Doctor to move in as a backup so when he caught pneumonia and died, it left the town without any way to deal with their normal medical issues. So not only did the cold kill many of the people but also medical conditions that couldn't be treated did like appendixes, bad cuts that got infected and so on. There was no way to go get help so the families tried to just doctor their own and many did the wrong things. In the meantime, the farm animals also suffered. It would sometimes be days before a family could get out to try to put food down for the cows that were out in the fields and since they didn't have a lot of shelter, many of them froze to death. There is a story that is told often to school children about how Bossy the cow is watching over them to make sure they behave and if they are not being good, she will come out and yell Moooo at them. It is supposed to be a joke because normally you would yell boo instead of moo."

Everyone halfheartedly chuckled.

"So the falls themselves have a lot of history. There are stories of people committing suicide by jumping off from them. Also, this town did have slaves in the 1700's. Of course like any slave town, there are stories of slaves trying to escape. A lot of them would run to this area and try to follow the Housatonic River in hopes of covering up their tracks and finding a place further down that would give them safety. During one of these escapes, a Slave named Sam was captured along the way and to make an example of him. The slave catcher made him stand tied up in the middle of the river while he beat him for an hour and then cut off parts of his body until he bled to death. He told the slave owners about it so they could march their slaves out to see the sight in hopes of making it less appealing for them to try to escape. There are tales that the river is haunted and of course it is Sam who has stayed behind to get even for what happened to him. People claim you can see things moving in the water at night if you come out near the falls. The areas further away from the falls report hearing whispering and what sounds like a boat on the water. The locals are petrified to come anywhere near the river at night and they teach their kids to never come down here. It has become a tourist place but the locals rarely ever come near here. "

Dennis stopped talking and looked around at the group. Everyone seemed to be very wrapped up intensely at all he had told them and many seemed to be in a daze.

"Well folks, that is the end of the tour. As you can see, there are plenty of tales to tell so that people enjoy their time. I hope you took some good notes but you can always ask if you need to be reminded of any of the information. Let's get back to the buses and return to the farm, shall we?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and began making their way back to the buses. Amanda and Lee hung back from the crowd so they could talk for a minute.

Amanda said "Do you think any of these stories were made up so that they could move these terrorists in and out easier?"

"Oh Amanda, I think you have read too many spy novels. I'm sure that is not what they are doing. I have to find out about their transportation system. I saw a cab from another town today but haven't noticed any public buses or trains. I'm sure they are coming in by bus though. Come on, we need to catch up with the group."

They hurried to catch up and then got on the bus for the short ride back. Amanda's mind kept thinking about what all of this meant but there was too much information at once. She needed some private time to absorb it all. This case was already becoming overwhelming.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 - Meeting the Kitchen Staff

**Chapter 13 - Getting to Know the Kitchen Staff**

That night, neither Lee nor Amanda slept well. Lee really felt he should be checking things out but unfortunately, since it was the first official night for the new staff, many were staying up way past 2am and so it was impossible for him to move around without being noticed. He tried to stay awake long enough to outlast them but gave up around 3am. Amanda didn't sleep well because she found herself trying to analyze all that they had learned during the ghost walk as she was sure there was something valuable in all of that.

At 6 am, Amanda got up and headed for the shower. She found that the door was locked and could hear that someone was already taking a shower. She was shocked a few moments later when Lee opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever seen you up this early."

"I usually try not to be. I was trying to find a way to take a look around but most of the others didn't go to bed until about 2 hours ago. I don't know how they are going to function today."

Of course, Lee hadn't gotten much more sleep than that and neither had Amanda. It was going to be a long day.

After taking her shower, Amanda knocked on Lee's door so they could go down to breakfast together. They needed to keep up their cover and it wouldn't look right for one to show up at breakfast before the other one. Amanda was nervous about her first day in the kitchen. She hoped that she would fit in okay.

When they arrived for breakfast, they discovered that they were the first ones there. Amanda helped put out plates and silverware since breakfast was going to be a buffet. Soon the others began arriving. Bubba showed up first and walked over to Lee to ask him how he had slept. Lee told him that he had slept fine.

"Good, good, so are you ready to do your first ghost walk tonight? I will come along with you in case you get stuck or aren't sure of something."

"That would be great. I'm a little nervous but Amanda took great notes so I think I'm going to be okay." Lee answered.

"Well since you don't have anything going on during the day, why don't you come out to the barn with me and help me tend to the livestock?"

"That sounds great. I love horses. I don't know about cows though. I have never been around them before."

"Oh they are harmless. I'll show you how to milk them today."

Amanda couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Lee milking a cow. Lee looked over at her and said "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You laughed. Why are you laughing dear?"

"Nothing"

"No, really tell me what is so funny."

"You milking a cow. I'm sure Francine would love a picture of that."

Lee gave her a scolding look and turned back to Bubba and said "Don't mind her. When I first met her, I was a waiter at a fancy restaurant so now she doesn't think I can get my hands dirty."

Bubba laughed and said "Women! Can't live with them, can't live without them." and then winked at Amanda.

Amanda continued giggling as everyone else showed up. Soon everyone was busy eating the delicious breakfast that had been put out. It didn't take long for the group to devour the food from the buffet and Amanda got up to help carry the dishes out to the kitchen. Bubba ushered Lee out the door towards the barns.

Meanwhile, Amanda helped wash up the dishes and clean up after the breakfast while getting to know the 3 ladies that she would be working with. There was a complete kitchen staff that did the cooking for the guests and the employees and then there was a special staff of bakers for all the specialties that were created and sold to the public. Amanda was a part of that group and was not responsible for the normal cooking of meals.

Amanda observed the 3 ladies that would work directly with her.

Claire McDonald was about Amanda's age but had never married. She loved to cook and bake and had even won a baking cook off when she was in college. The award had been a trip to Switzerland for 2 weeks where she had met up with a man named Stewart who had told her about this place and encouraged her to apply for a job. The news of Claire's famous pumpkin donuts and whoopie pies soon traveled and a lot of people came to sample her delicious treats. Her products were the top seller of the farm.

Sara Temple was in her late 50's and was widowed. Her husband had owned his own barbershop and was very popular. When he died of a heart attack, he left Sara financially set but she was bored so she applied for the baking job to keep her busy. She had always loved baking and since she didn't have kids, she usually baked for the neighborhood children so this job was perfect for her.

Angela Crufts was the daughter of the original Mary. Since Mary had been such a huge part of this place, she had done well for herself over the years and had saved up a lot of money. She left everything to her son and daughter. Johnny, her son, had chosen not to be involved with the day to day operations of the business and had sold it completely to his sister Angela. She was in her 20's and didn't have a family so she had plenty of time to devote to the business. Johnny not only had a family but also had a great job at a local law firm.

Amanda decided that she needed to keep an eye on Angela since she was the daughter. Surely, the owner would know if something was going on. So the whole day, Amanda watched Angela's every move. She tried not to be too obvious as she knew Lee would be upset if she messed up this case.

Meanwhile, Claire showed Amanda her secret recipe for making pumpkin donuts. The secret was in the glaze that was brushed on after they came out of the oven. Amanda had never thought of doing that before but realized that her family was going to love this new way to make them.

Angela asked Amanda if there was anything special that she could make with pumpkin and she said that her Pumpkin Chiffon Pie was well loved by family and friends. She explained that it was much creamier than the traditional pie. Angela asked her to make one so they could try it so Amanda began making a homemade pie crust and then afterward, she dumped a bunch of ingredients all together in a sauce pan over low heat while everyone watched. All 3 of the ladies were very curious and said that they had never seen a pumpkin pie made this way. A few hours later after it had cooled and Amanda served a piece to each of them, they couldn't believe how much it melted in their mouths. It was decided that Amanda would become the official pie maker.

The day flew by for Amanda and soon it was time to clean up and put everything away. They had made plenty of delicious treats for the guests that would arrive for the ghost walk plus there would be fresh donuts for breakfast in the morning. Sara's specialty was a pumpkin/maple candy but she also made pumpkin cookies that were out of this world. Amanda was sure she was going to gain 10 pounds just looking at all these mouthwatering things while she worked. All 3 ladies combined efforts to make pumpkin pastries, muffins, cake, cupcakes, cheesecake, bread and even pudding.

Being a mother on a budget, Amanda was used to coming up with ideas that looked great but took very little effort and money so she suggested that a nice thing to serve to guests as they waited to begin the Ghost walk would be a pumpkin dip that you could dip apples or crackers into it. The dip itself wasn't anything special but it would be served inside a hollowed out pumpkin. The ladies totally loved this idea and they all remarked on what a great addition Amanda was to the kitchen. Amanda was thrilled with their response and hoped it would mean that they would open up to her more. She had been having so much fun that she hadn't thought of Lee much the whole day. As the work day was ending, she couldn't help but wonder how he had done with milking a cow. The thought threatened to bring giggles up again so she had to suppress the image. She couldn't wait to ask him when he got back though.

TBC 


	14. Chapter 14 - You Want Me To Do What?

**Chapter 14 – Aren't you a Breast Man?**

As Bubba led the way the barn area, he continued his chat with Lee.

"So I'll bet you are a breast man"

Lee grew slightly pale and said "What?"

"Oh come on, most men like breasts" Bubba said. "So just think of milking a cow that way, you really are just massaging their breasts."

Lee was already regretting that he agreed to this.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and when they entered the barn, Lee noticed that all of the stalls were now occupied with the cows that had been out in the pasture. Bubba gestured to one of the barn workers and he quickly grabbed a cow and brought it over to a stall that had been set up with a stool and a bucket. Lee nervously watched all of this and said "So you are serious?"

"Sure, everyone should milk a cow once in their lifetime." He then pushed Lee onto the stool.

"This is Tilly. Tilly doesn't mind being milked but you have to be real gentle with her. You can be real gentle with the ladies right Lee?"

Lee gulped but didn't notice the wink that Bubba shot to his farm helper.

"Now Tilly doesn't like to be rushed. She likes to take things really slow. So first you have to massage her and let her relax those muscles."

"What do I massage?" Lee asked hesitantly.

"The bag Lee, just take your hands and softly rub them all over it until you feel her relax."

Bubba was enjoying this way too much but Lee was so nervous, he didn't notice they were having fun at his expense. He reached out and gently began massaging the cow's milk bag.

"That's it" Bubba said. "Now watch me for a minute. You hold your hands up and have your thumb turn your hand into a moving V. The thumb becomes a clamp."

"Don't I pull down on these things?" Lee asked.

"Now Lee, do you normally yank your girl's teats all of the place and stretch them out?"

"Well No, but I also don't milk my girlfriends either." Lee responded.

Bubba began laughing and said "Well that's good to know. Okay, so you are going to grasp the teat and instead of pulling on it, you are simply going to open and close your thumb and you will see that soon the pressure will begin the milk flowing."

As Lee attempted to do this, Tilly's foot came up and smacked the pail across the floor while her other foot smacked Lee's stool out from under him which sent Lee flying too.

Everyone had come over by this time to watch and they all broke out in a hearty laugh. Lee picked himself up, brushed himself off and with a determined look, set the stool back up along with the bucket and tried again. As he touched the teat, he jumped back.

"Damn, that thing is alive!" He shouted.

This of course was met with everyone erupting with laughter again.

"Lee, I don't know how a man can be a breast man and then be afraid of touching a breast. Go ahead and try it again."

Lee leaned over and tentatively reached up to touch the cow's teat and at the same moment, Tilly lifted her foot and kicked Lee in the head.

"OUCH" Yelled Lee. It took all he had not to walk out of the barn but he knew he still had to solve this case and he needed to become one of these guys and since they were all watching him, he would never live this down if he walked out.

"Try one more time" Bubba suggested.

This time, Tilly tolerated it and allowed Lee to milk her. Bubba said "I should have warned you that Tilly doesn't like cold hands and that you need to massage her teats first so that she gets used to you."

Lee was very proud of himself for finally getting milk out of Tilly. He was so concentrated on what he was doing that he got lost in the moment. After what seemed like forever and the milk was still coming, He asked "How long do I have to do this?"

"Oh, it only takes about 30 minutes to milk a cow and you only have 244 more left to go."

Lee's face shot up and looked at Bubba and for the first time, he noticed the laugh lines on Bubba's face.

"This is all a joke isn't it?"

"Lee, my boy, you are fun. Yes, we set you up. We use a machine these days to milk a cow but we love taking you city boys and letting you see how it used to be done. Tilly has been a part of this gag so much that I think she enjoys it as much as we do." Bubba busted out laughing again and Lee couldn't help but join in.

"Tilly, I don't mind you playing with me, but you could have been a little gentler with the kick to the head. Man, I'm going to have a bruise."

Bubba laughed and said that it wasn't the first time that Tilly had left her mark and probably wouldn't be the last.

The rest of the day was uneventful as Lee learned how to feed the horses, cows and pigs and watched them clean out the stalls with a big tractor. He was told that at least they only made him milk the cow since in the past, they have gotten others to muck out stalls by hand. Even with all the advanced technology, Lee realized that farming was still a lot of work. As you were finishing the morning chores, the afternoon snuck in on you and you had to begin much of the process all over. The only break was when they went to a tent that had been set up nearby that the regular kitchen staff had used to set out their lunch. Lee found himself starving and quickly devoured the chicken salad sandwiches that had been served.

At 5pm, Bubba told Lee to head back to the farmhouse since he would need to get ready for his Ghost walk. They preferred the hosts to dress up nice to give off a professional image so Lee would need to shower and get dressed up after having a quick dinner with the other Ghost Walk hosts.

Lee walked back toward the farmhouse thinking about his day and hoping that his first experience giving a ghost walk tour would be less painful than milking a cow.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 - Something's Going On

**Chapter 15 - Things that Go Bump in the Night**

When Lee arrived back at the Farmhouse, Amanda noticed and asked with a glint in her eyes "Did you have fun milking a cow?"

Lee answered her by saying "It was a mind shattering experience."

Amanda tried to get him to share more of what happened but he refused. "That's a Need to Know, Amanda" He said.

She giggled and decided she would try to get Bubba to tell her later on.

She told Lee that they should talk later tonight. He agreed and went upstairs to clean up for dinner. After eating dinner with the other Ghost Walk Hosts, Lee made his way down to the buses that would take them back to town. Meanwhile, Amanda made herself comfortable on the Farmer's porch with the rest of the staff. It didn't take long for the men to catch sight of Amanda and realize that she was alone. After several men came up trying to get her attention, an older gentleman went and sat in the rocker beside her. "Hi, my name is Tom. Looks like that boyfriend of yours shouldn't leave you alone too long. There's an old saying about how it is never a good idea to leave the fox to guard your henhouse."

Amanda laughed and said "I can take care of myself but my boyfriend would definitely not appreciate coming back to see all these foxes."

Tom laughed at her guts. "So where are you folks from? I haven't seen you during the holiday season before."

"No, we are from the DC area. We wanted to come experience something different and we read an article about this place and applied for jobs. We were both excited to get hired. What about you?"

"Oh, I've been here a long time. I have seen it all, I think. It used to be the same crowds coming through but the last few years, it is surprising the amount of people who show up. I keep telling my niece that it has changed and I should move on but I would miss working with the animals."

Amanda suddenly realized who this was. "Are you Tom Hanko? Do you have a niece named Stacy?"

Tom looked up surprised "Yes, I am Tom and I do have a lovely niece named Stacy. Do you know her?"

"We met her at the diner she works at. She asked us to say hi to you for her."

"She is such a sweet kid. I haven't seen her for a few years but we stay in touch."

"She was telling me about the strange things going on here. I would love to hear more about it."

"Well, everyone would just tell you that it is my imagination and that I have heard too many of the ghost stories."

"Do you believe that?" Amanda asked.

Tom said "No" and then grew quiet for a moment before saying "Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure" Amanda said. She wished that Lee was here so he could listen to what Tom had to say but she was sure if there was anything important, then Lee could talk to Tom later.

Tom linked his arm with hers and the two of them began walking out to the pumpkin patch. It was a beautiful night and the moon was just cresting over the horizon. It wasn't a full moon yet, that wouldn't happen until October 20th but the crescent moons could be just as mysterious and impressive.

After they were far enough away that no one could hear, Tom began talking. "I have been here nearly 20 years now and have always heard rumors of ghosts and things happening that couldn't be explained but it has only been in the last few years that I began witnessing them. At first, I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks on me, but as time went on, I knew that it was really happening."

"What was happening?" Amanda asked gently.

"Supplies were missing. Company vehicles would disappear for a week and then suddenly show back up again, strange people would appear in the fields only to disappear again the next day. When I would bring it up, people would tease me and tell me I was getting old."

"Who did you tell?"

"Our foreman Stewart mostly. He's supposed to be our go to guy. He told me that he reported it to Bubba and Dennis and after an investigation, it was determined that the supplies were being used by staff and that the vehicles were on site but I just hadn't seen them. I trust Bubba so I dropped it but I just know that something isn't quite right. Anyway, I shouldn't be telling you any of this but it is nice to have an outsider to talk to since the people around here just think I'm crazy now."

"Oh, I don't think you are crazy at all Tom. Have you ever actually witnessed anything happening at the time it happened?"

"Well once I did see a strange man get into one of the vehicles with one of the security guards. I only thought it was odd because the man was dressed in a suit and tie and no one wears a suit and tie around a farm."

"Did you follow them?"

"No, I wish I had thought of that but it all happened so quickly."

"What about the falls?"

"What about them?"

"Dennis had mentioned that there are strange things that happen there."

"Yes, it is not a safe place, especially at night. No one is sure if a group of homeless people live on the Appalachian Trail or if it is kids terrorizing people but there have been times when people feel they have been shot at. People are so wound up in the ghost stories of this place that they are convinced it is ghosts because they can hear whispering and some claim to hear boats on the water. One time, a few years back, someone claimed they heard a woman screaming and it sounded like she was drowning but her body was never found and the person was so scared that they ran from the area that night. I try to stay away as much as possible."

"Is it safe for Lee to be doing the Ghost Walks out to the falls?"

"Yes, most of the activity seems to happen to people who are alone. Nothing seems to happen when there are crowds."

"Well that's good to know. Tom, would you tell me the next time you see a vehicle disappear?"

"Yes, I guess I could do that. You probably shouldn't get involved though. There's no telling what is going on here. I'm actually considering giving my notice when Halloween is over this year."

"That would be a shame for the place to lose you Tom."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm getting scared Amanda. Something's not right and I just don't know what to believe anymore. "

They had slowly walked back to the house and they quietly slipped off in different directions. Amanda wondered what it all meant. She had to tell Lee when he got back.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 - You Could Screw Things Up

**Chapter 16 – You Could Screw Things Up**

Lee did a pretty good job hosting his first Ghost Walk Tour. Bubba told him that he was going to do just fine with the task. After they finished up at the falls and were both walking back into town to ride the bus back, Lee asked Bubba if he could ask him a question.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Doesn't this town have any sort of public transportation?"

"Not really. We had a cab service years ago but they went bankrupt. If you want to use a cab today, you need to call over to the town of Norfolk and they can send a cab out. Why do you ask?"

"I just was wondering how people come here if they don't have a car or can't drive?"

"I suppose most of the time, they come with friends or they don't come. We haven't really ever had much of a need for public transport."

Lee was lost in thought as they boarded the bus for the trip back to the farm.

When they arrived, Lee went to find Amanda and discovered her sitting in a rocking chair on the porch all alone. When Tom had taken her for a walk, the rest of the men had given up and gone out to the barn to play cards. It gave Amanda some time alone to enjoy the beautiful night and do some thinking. When she saw Lee, she asked him how it had gone and he told her that Bubba had declared him a good host. She smiled and told him that she wasn't surprised because he was so charming. "Me charming?" He said as his dimples popped out. She smiled again and said "You can be at times." Lee chuckled and suggested they go back to her room so they could talk.

After they were in Amanda's room and had checked to make sure no one was around or listening, Lee told her about his conversation with Bubba.

Lee said "It doesn't make any sense. How can they possibly move these terrorists"

"Lee" Amanda tried to interrupt.

"around if they don't have any public transportation. I mean, they have to have a way to bring them in"

"Lee" Amanda tried to interrupt again.

"and they have to have a way to get them out of here but if there are no buses, no cabs, or any other form of transportation,"

"Lee" Amanda tried once more.

"how are they doing it? It isn't like they would walk all that distance. If only I could figure out "

"LEE!"

"What Amanda? Keep your voice down!"

"I think I have figured out how they are moving them in and out."

"What? How?"

"They are using the farm's vehicles and making it look like they are employees."

"NO, that's not possible."

"Why isn't it?

"Amanda, don't you think people would notice if that was happening?"

"Actually Tom Hanko has noticed it" Amanda responded with a bit of a smug tone to her voice.

"Tom Hanko? You went looking for Tom Hanko. Amanda, this is serious business here. I told you that you had to be careful because I wouldn't be around to protect you the whole time."

"I didn't seek him out, I stumbled onto him. We had a great chat. He told me how farm vehicles sometimes disappear for a week at a time. He also told me about watching some guy in a suit and tie get into one of the vehicles with a security guard and disappear. Later on, no one believed that it happened and they pretty much just call him crazy around here. He insists that there are a lot mysterious things happening though including people showing up one day and never seen again by the next.

"Why would Tom tell you all of this? Amanda? You didn't tell him who we are did you?"

"Well of course I didn't do that, Lee! I told him about meeting his niece and she told us that he had mentioned weird stuff going on so I was interested in what he had seen. I think he was just happy to have someone to talk to since he feels he can't talk to anyone else around here.

"So he has told others?"

"He says he told his supervisor, Stewart, about it and Stewart told Bubba and Dennis but didn't act on it."

"Well there you have it." Lee said. "Unless you are saying that this whole place is in on aiding these terrorists, that is obviously not the way it is being done."

"Why do you do that?

"Do what?" Lee asked.

"Why do you try to find reasons why my ideas can't be right?"

"I don't do that."

"Yes you do."

No I don't"

"Yes you do.

"Amanda, I just think you need to leave this for me to figure out. You are likely to say something that could let someone realize who we are and what we are doing here and you could screw things up."

"So now you think I'm going to screw things up?"

"I didn't say that. I said you might screw them up. We don't know for sure we can even trust Tom."

"I trust him."

"Amanda! You can't trust every person you meet."

"Well it's good for you that I didn't know that when I met you then isn't it?" Amanda felt her blood pressure rising a bit trying to make him listen to her.

Lee sighed and nodded his head because he knew that once again she had flipped the tables on him. "I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. I suggest you get some sleep too Amanda." Lee said as he turned to leave.

Amanda watched him go and couldn't help but feel frustrated that he still didn't value her input.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 - Girl Talk

**A/N I'm so sorry that this is taking so long. I got slammed with a virus of some sort last weekend and it knocked me for a loop. I'm just now feeling better though I have a lingering cough that isn't fun. I was afraid to post the story while I was sick for fear that I would not notice typos. So in the meantime, I realized that I didn't like the last chapters of the story so I ended up taking the time to do a complete rewrite. I hope you enjoy the end result.  
**

 **And now on with our story:**

 **Chapter 17 - Girl Talk**

The next day, Amanda was still upset with the argument from the night before so she hurried down the stairs after her shower without Lee. As she arrived outside the kitchen, she happened to overhear Angela talking on the phone.

"I think he needs to disappear. I'm telling you, Dennis saw him talking to our new baker last night in the pumpkin field and I'm sure he was telling her his tales. I doubt there is anything to worry about but he is just too much of a loose cannon."

There was silence and then Angela said "Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her. You make sure you keep an eye on her boyfriend. Maybe they both need to have an accident at the falls."

Amanda gasped and ran back up the stairs and pounded on Lee's door. Lee finally came to the door wearing only a towel around his waist. "Oh, are you talking to me again?"

Amanda shoved Lee into his room, shut the door and locked it behind her.

"Wow Amanda! I didn't think you were that type of woman." Lee said as he broke out into a smile.

"Will you shut up a minute? I need to tell you what I just heard."

She then told him in whispers about what she had just overheard. Lee shook his head and said "Amanda, I'm sorry. It sounds like maybe you are on to something. If they are talking about getting rid of us, it has to mean something. I should have listened to you."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well we are going to go about our day like we are supposed to and then after my ghost walk tonight, we need to go check out the trail and Falls and see if we can find anything. I'm wondering if those areas are where they hide the people they are sneaking in until they can blend them in with a new batch of tourists."

"That would make sense. I was thinking that maybe they have made up all the ghost stories for that area to keep the townspeople too afraid to be around the Falls after dark which allows them to be able to sneak people in under the cover of the night." Amanda added.

"You might be right. Okay, let me go finish getting ready so we can head down to breakfast and not look suspicious."

Lee went out to the bathroom and finished getting dressed and then the two walked down to breakfast. Angela greeted them both with a cheery "Hello, how did you both sleep?"

"Great" They both said at once. "How about you?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, I slept like a log like always. Not too much keeps me awake."

Amanda smiled and said she was happy to hear that.

Soon the regular kitchen staff came out loaded with lots of delicious looking breakfast food. There were plenty of the special pumpkin donuts that Claire had made the day before. Amanda tried to convince Lee to have one along with his coffee but he looked at her and said "Amanda, you know that breakfast makes me feel ill. I just like my coffee in the morning."

Before she could say it, Lee joins in and says "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Amanda chuckled and said "I guess I've told you that a few times, haven't I?"

"Yes, just a few dear." Lee said as he winked at her. Out of the corner of his eye, he realized that Angela had been watching them and he was glad that he and Amanda could play off like a couple so easily. He purposely looked at Angela and smiled. She quickly diverted her gaze and seemed to occupy herself with eating the French Toast that was on her plate.

When everyone had eaten their fill, the kitchen staff came out to clear off the tables while the barn crew headed out to begin their day.

Amanda quickly got up and began helping carry the dirty dishes into the kitchen so they could clean up and let the baking staff take over. It took no time with all of them helping to clear off the tables, rinse off the dishes and load up the numerous dishwashers in the kitchen.

Once everything was in tip top shape, the 4 ladies could finally get down to the serious business of baking.

Sara took Amanda under her wing this time. She wanted to show her the special recipe she had for pumpkin cookies and pumpkin eclairs. While they worked, they chatted and Amanda asked her about her late husband.

"Dan was a wonderful man. He already owned the barbershop when I met him. I think I fell in love with him immediately. He was always such a gentleman and was kind to people. There were always so many people in his shop all the time. People would stop by even if they didn't have an appointment so they could talk to him. He built up such a great business that he was able to leave me a nice bank account because he said he never wanted me to worry about money."

"Well that was nice of him."

"What about you Amanda?"

"What about me?" she asked.

"Have you ever been married?"

Amanda hesitated for only a few seconds before replying "No, not me. I've never been married."

"So is Lee the one?"

"Oh, I don't know about that. I mean most of the time he is good to me and we have fun together but I don't know if I'm ready to settle down yet. It's a big step to take."

Sara smiled and said "Well a man as nice looking as Lee won't be single for much longer. I would grab him if I was you and not let him go."

Amanda chuckled at the thought and said "we'll see. We still have a lot of differences to work through. We really have very little in common."

Sara patted Amanda's hand and decided to change the subject.

"Amanda, did you know that on Thursday, all the employees get to go out and enjoy the day on the grounds?

"No, really?"

"Yes, When Mary opened this place, she liked to make sure that her staff got to enjoy time to share in the magic of this place so every year we try to pick a day with either a full moon or close to a full moon to go out and have fun like a regular tourist. We'll just do some extra baking on Wednesday to make sure there is enough product. Since that handsome boyfriend of yours doesn't have to work until later, I'm sure he can join you too. They call it employee day and they try to free up as many of the employees as possible so they can have fun."

"It does sound like fun" Amanda said.

The rest of the day turned out to be uneventful other than Bubba sneaking in and trying to steal some of their pastries. Margaret was making her rounds and caught him red handed with the evidence. He winked at her and said "I couldn't help myself."

She laughed as she slapped his butt and told him to get back to work. Margaret didn't spend much time with the bakers since Angela was there but when Amanda did see her, she was always very serious about her job. Amanda couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a little chemistry between Margaret and Bubba though. Whenever he would walk into the room, Margaret lit up like a Christmas tree. Bubba did pop up a lot for no reason in areas where Margaret was working. Amanda hoped that they would find happiness together.

The rest of the day flew by and soon Lee was back for his dinner. "Hi Darling" He said as he walked through the kitchen. "I have missed you. Why don't you come upstairs while I get ready for dinner?"

"Sure Sweetheart." She responded. They walked holding hands up to their room to make sure their cover stayed convincing and then Lee let go as they entered his room.

"Amanda, I think something might be happening tonight."

"What makes you say that?"

"Two of the ranch hands didn't know I was outside the barn when they began talking about how they were asked to work tonight. They were apparently asked to do a special assignment and were offered a lot of money to do it."

"Did they say what it was?"

"Unfortunately, no. I definitely have to go to the Falls tonight."

"You mean, We need to go to the Falls tonight."

"No, you should stay here."

"But I want to go. Besides, when we talked this morning, you said that we would go check out the falls."

Amanda, No, I work better alone and now that I really know it is getting dangerous, it just isn't a good idea for you to come with me."

"Lee, I should go. I can be your backup."

"How are you going to back me up Amanda?"

"Well, I can watch and let you know if I see anyone."

"No"

"Yes"

"No, Amanda and that is final"

Amanda glared at his for a moment and then left his room. Lee stared at the slamming door as she left. He shook his head and then finished getting ready for dinner and his job.

Meanwhile, Amanda went to her room and began pacing.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18 - Checking out the Falls

**Chapter 18 – Checking Out the Falls**

"Just remember that I told you to stay at the house." Lee said as he and Amanda set out for the falls later on. Amanda had not given up on being allowed to come with Lee. In the end, he couldn't argue her logic when she pointed out that their cover would give them a reason to be at the falls but also that she really could keep an eye out while he was searching. Lee had not been happy with giving in to her though as he really did feel it was much too dangerous for her to be there. They had told Bubba that they wanted to spend an evening in town and he winked and said he understood while handing Lee the keys to one of the Farm's vans. Lee had given Bubba an award winning smile and thanked him for his kindness. Bubba's response back was "I know what it is like to be in love, my friend."

As Lee and Amanda neared the falls, Lee decided that if Amanda was going to be along, he was going to set some ground rules.

"Now listen Amanda, I want you to stay in the van."

"What? Oh come on Lee. No one is going to buy our cover if I'm in the van while you are out at the falls somewhere. No, I think I should stay near you. I can look around too. If anyone approaches us, I can get their attention which will allow you time to do your work. I'm going and that's final."

Lee sighed and decided he was really tired of arguing with her so he gave in. "Okay, let's go Stay close though and listen to me."

They made their way to the falls with Lee in the lead while holding onto Amanda's hand. The water was very loud as they got closer to the falls and soon it was hard to hear each other so they just walked and didn't talk. They gradually made their way up the well-worn natural staircase that allowed people to climb up to the top of the falls. As they reached the top, Amanda couldn't help but look down and see how steep and dangerous the falls truly were. If someone fell from there, they would likely not be coming back. She held onto Lee's hand a little tighter as they crossed the bridge over the falls together. Once they were on the other side, Lee began looking for the path that would lead them to the Appalachian Trail. It didn't take long to find it since he knew it existed but the trail had become overgrown with young saplings and other small bushes which covered up the entrance. He immediately noticed that there were footprints leading into the trail. He decided not to tell Amanda since it would only worry her and it was too late for her to go back to the van now. He pulled back the growth and motioned for Amanda to go in first. They had broken contact for him to do that but as soon as he had entered the trail himself, Amanda reached for his hand again. They soon found that the trail was a steep, winding path that continued uphill. They both kept on alert and watched both sides of the path to make sure they didn't miss anything. Suddenly out of nowhere a bunny jumped out at them and Amanda let out a tiny yell and jumped. Lee looked at her and motioned for her to be quiet. They continued up the path and found that at the top, there was a fork. Lee looked at the ground trying to see if there were any tracks but the ground was very hard packed so he couldn't easily see any signs of anyone traveling on either path. Amanda' instincts told her to keep closest to the falls though so she motioned that she thought they should take the left fork. Lee shrugged and led her to the left fork. They had walked a few hundred feet when suddenly they heard voices. Lee quickly pulled Amanda down into the bushes with him.

Two men were walking back down the trail. It didn't take long for Lee to recognize them as the two ranch hands that he had heard talking outside the barn earlier. Before they reached where Lee and Amanda were hiding, they stopped to rest. Both men were covered in sweat.

"Okay Sam, I think we have done everything we need to do here. Let's go get the van and head to the pick up spot. The sooner we pick him up and bring him back here, the sooner we can get paid."

"I'm all for that Rusty. Who is this guy anyway?"

"I'm not sure, Stewart just pays me to do a job, I don't ask any questions."

"So you have done this before?"

"Yeah, a few times. You can't beat making $3,000 just for picking some dude up and bringing him back here."

"It can't be legal though. I mean, why would anyone pay us that kind of money if it was legal?"

"Look Sam, don't make me regret that I brought you in on this deal. You have done nothing but complain about how bad your luck is and how broke you are so I was trying to help you out. People disappear all the time out in these parts. I would hate for you to be one of them."

"Did you just threaten me Rusty?"

Amanda glanced at Lee to see his reaction to all of this and found him staring at her. He could tell that she was nervous with this conversation and he wanted to try to comfort her as best he could. He squeezed her hand and she nodded her appreciation.

"Nah, I don't threaten, I act. Just do the job we were hired to do Sam. We don't need to know who this guy is. He could be Andropov for all I care, as long as I get paid."

"Wow, so you would commit treason against our country? Is that what we are doing? Is this some sort of Russian that we are picking up?"

"You really do ask too many questions Sam." Suddenly there was a loud clunk and they heard a body hit the ground.

Rusty quietly said out loud "Guess the falls gets to claim another victim tonight. Too bad, I wanted to help you out. You just couldn't be smart enough to do the job and shut up though."

They heard Rusty grunt a little as he picked up Sam and proceeded to carry him down the path. Lee sat wondering what he should do. He didn't want Rusty to kill Sam but if he gave himself away to stop him, then the whole case was blown. If he knocked Rusty out, he would miss his pickup appointment and that could jeopardize the whole operation because someone would question why he wasn't there. As Lee was thinking, he didn't notice that Amanda had slipped her hand from his and disappeared. Since they were below the area where Rusty and Sam had stopped to talk, Amanda had quietly snuck out of their hiding spot and quickly ran back down the trail. She didn't stop until she reached the entrance to the Trail. She began to look around for something that she could use to divert Rusty's attention.

Lee suddenly realized that Amanda was missing. He couldn't believe she would do something so stupid. What was he going to do now? All he could do was to follow Rusty back down the trail and try to find an opportunity to stop this whole mess from getting worse. That's when he heard her. He froze and couldn't believe his ears but it really was her.

"HELLO? Is anyone around here? I sprained my foot and I could really use a hand here. I thought I heard voices, is anyone there or are you one of the ghosts? HELLOOOOO?"

Lee raked his hand through his hair as he listened to her. There was no way this was going to work. She was going to get herself killed. How was he going to stop this?

Suddenly he heard Rusty's big booming voice say "Well little lady, what are you doing way up here at this time of night?"

"Oh, thank goodness, I did hear a voice. You see my boyfriend loves to do what he calls tough love with me. He thinks that I need to be tougher so he sets me up doing things that normal people would never do. Since he hosts one of the ghost walks and claims he hears ghosts out here, he challenged me to come out and see for myself. I told him that it was too late at night to do that but he insisted because you know how you men are, you always have to be in control. Well if I didn't come out and do this, I would never hear the end of it cause he loves to brag about how much braver he is than me. I didn't know he wasn't coming with me though. He's waiting back at the car. So anyway, I was doing just fine until I came over the bridge and then as I was walking about I slipped on a stupid rock and fell down. When I went to stand back up, wouldn't you know it, that rock was where my ankle landed and now it is sprained. Sprained I tell you. What are the chances of that happening? So meanwhile, I'm up here while my boyfriend is back at the base of the falls listening to music and has no idea that I'm hurt so I thought I was going to be up here all night but then I heard voices, at least I think there were voices but there was at least yours and here you are. Can you help me?

Rusty just stared at Amanda as she uttered all of that without taking a breath. "How do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" Amanda answered?

"Say all of that without breathing?"

Amanda smiled and said "Oh I breathed, you just didn't see me. Can you help me?" Amanda could see that Lee had emerged from the trail and hid behind a bush so he could keep an eye on things.

Rusty nervously looked back at the trail and then reluctantly said "Okay little lady, I'll help you back to your vehicle but then you need to stay out of here. This place is not safe. Those ghost stories are true, strange things happen up here."

Rusty picked Amanda up and began carrying her towards the bridge so he could bring her back down falls.

Meanwhile, Lee quickly rushed backup the trail and picked up Sam and carried him off to the side. He was just coming to so Lee motioned for him to be quiet. Sam nodded. Lee said "Rusty was going to kill you. My girlfriend has diverted his attention but we need to get you safely out of here because he will be back. Can you walk?"

Sam nodded. "Good" Lee said. "I want you to sneak down behind all of us and meet us in the parking lot for the falls after Rusty returns to the falls to look for you. Will you do that?"

Sam nodded and said "Thanks man, I owe you one."

Lee said "We will discuss that later. Just stay out of sight, okay?"

Sam nodded again. Lee quickly rushed to catch up to where Rusty was carrying Amanda and saw that they had made it over the bridge and were about halfway down the falls. There was a little side trail on the right and Lee dived into it hoping it wouldn't lead him off too far from the farm's van. Lee hurried as quickly as he could down the trail, trying to make as little noise as possible but as he walked, he noticed that Amanda had kept up a steady talk. He shook his head again in wonderment that she seemed to do so good without any real training since she was making sure Rusty paid attention to her and wouldn't notice any noise Lee was making. Lee reached the van and quickly jumped into it while putting the key into the ignition and turning up the radio.

Not even 3 minutes later, there was a heavy knock on his window and he looked out to see Rusty still holding Amanda. "Open up the door" Rusty said.

Lee opened the door and said "What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Rusty put Amanda down gently and she hobbled over the van and held onto it for support, playing her role well.

"Your girlfriend got hurt on the trail since you stupidly sent her up in the dark where she could have gotten killed. Man, you are dumb or something. Why would you send a beautiful woman like this by herself in the dark in a place that is so unsafe?"

"Hey, don't call me dumb! Me and the lady have a special kind of relationship. I happen to like seeing what she is made of. It excites me."

"You are a sick man" Rusty said. Turning to Amanda he said "You should really get rid of this loser ma'am. You can do much better than him. Remember what I said and stay away from here, especially at night. Now get back to the farm."

Rusty turned and headed back towards the falls. Amanda limped into the van and Lee started up the van and drove as if to leave. Once he was sure Rusty was out of sight and couldn't see the van anymore, he pulled over to the side and got out.

"Sam, are you here?"

"Yes, is it safe?"

"Come on, get in the back." Lee opened the back and Sam jumped inside. Lee quickly headed the van back towards the town.

As they drove Sam said "I just want to thank you guys for saving my life back there. It was really lucky that you just happened to be at the falls."

Lee pulled over and looked at Sam and said "Son, you are in a lot of trouble. We work for the agency and you are under arrest for attempting to commit treason."

Sam broke out in a smile and said "You are agency people? Nice to meet you. Let me introduce myself, I'm Sargent Sam Leeland. I had no idea that the agency was on to this place. We have been trying to bust them for years."

"Do you have proof for who you are?" Lee asked.

"Well why don't we drove over to the State Police Barracks and I'm sure some of my buddies can vouch for me. Will they miss you at the farm though?"

"No, they think we are out on a romantic date in town. Let's go"

Lee drove to the State Police Barracks and quickly discovered that Sam was indeed who he said he was. They went into an interrogation room for privacy so they could all talk.

Sam said "This place has been a hot spot for a while now. It all started back when Henry Clegg was killed on the trail. He came out mumbling something about a raven. Henry worked for the CIA but according to them, he was not here on official business. He apparently had decided to look into things on his own and paid the price. Since there was no real evidence of any wrong doing, the case was closed and Henry was buried and forgotten. Falls Village then stayed off everyone's radar for a long time I think but lately there have just been too many accidents at the falls so people are questioning things again. I guess I almost was the next one."

Lee asked "Why were you up there alone? You should know that you would need someone to back you up with these men since they are so dangerous."

Amanda cleared her throat and then gave Lee a tiny smile which he noted and gave her a scolding look back.

"I'm just glad you folks came along when you did. When Rusty told me that he had a job to do, he didn't give me any warning to get help. He told me this afternoon and then less than an hour later we had to leave to go pick up a bunch of stuff from town."

"What kind of stuff?"

"From the looks of things, it was suitcases full of clothing and things you would expect to pack if you were going on a trip." There was a lot of it and we then had to take all that stuff and carry it up the falls and then up the trail and we stow it into a cave that is just a short way past where he clobbered me. It was a lot of work but he couldn't stop talking about how it would be all worth it when he got paid."

"Any idea who he is picking up this time?"

"He wouldn't tell me. Word has it that it is going to be Nico Orlov. Have you ever heard of him?"

Lee nodded and said "yes, he is bad news. We have to stop him for being set loose in the country."

"I agree" replied Sam.

Amanda sat listening to all of this and finally said "So meanwhile, Rusty went to the pick up by himself. Any idea what happens after he picks up his man?"

Sam said "What he told me was that he would bring him back to the falls where he would spend tonight. I'm guessing it gives him time to disguise himself and rest from his travels and then Rusty said that there is a room reserved in the Inn for him so we would need to go pick him up and bring him there. After that, I guess he just begins to blend in and then disappears. We have to stop him before that happens."

"Do we know who is involved with all of this?" Lee asked.

"Not completely. We know Stewart is the middle man. He sets everything up with Rusty. We still are unsure who the big boss is though. I have heard that Dan's Barbershop used to be the place to go for assignments but since poor Dan died, it has been harder for them to communicate."

Amanda gasped at the mention of Sara's husband. "Do you think Dan was involved?"

Sam smiled at Amanda and said "You would have had to know Dan. He had a heart of gold and always wanted to help everyone. I'm sure they told him some sort of story to make him think he was helping people and he had no idea what he was actually doing. His death always seemed a little odd to the townsfolk since Dan was so healthy. No one quite could believe that he would have such a violent heart attack and be dead just hours later."

"Oh wow, do you think someone killed him?" Amanda asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised at all." Sam replied.

Lee had sat and listened to all of this while trying to figure out where to go from here. Sam could tell he was thinking so he asked him if he thought they could lay a trap for them.

"I think that is the only way to handle this. For right now, you need to lay low though. Rusty will be looking for you and he won't be happy when he finds you." Lee replied.

Amanda reminded them that they needed to get back because she would be expected to work in a few hours and she needed to get some sleep. The men both agreed. Since Lee would be doing the Ghost Walk at night, Sargent Leeland suggested that Lee find a way to contact him and they could arrange a meet. Sam would be disguised so no on would recognize him.

They looked around to make sure they weren't being watched and then quickly exited the Police Station and headed for the Farm's van. Amanda found herself yawning the whole way back to the farm.

They walked up together to their rooms and said goodnight to each other as they parted. As Lee got undressed and climbed into bed, he couldn't help but think that it was good that Amanda had not only insisted on coming to the falls with him but then refused to stay in the van. He wondered if things would have gone as smoothly if she hadn't been there but mostly he found himself amazed at her bravery. Other than Francine who was a trained agent, he had never seen any woman have such guts. He smiled as he got comfortable under the covers and couldn't help but be a little thankful that she was that brave.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19 - Secrets

**Chapter 19 - Secrets**

Amanda woke up at the crack of dawn feeling much more rested. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and managed to get in to take her shower before the rest of the floor woke up. As she emerged from the bathroom, she found Lee stumbling out of his room. If she didn't know better, she would think he had been out all night with one of those young girls he tended to date. She could tell he was going to need his coffee this morning.

A half hour later, they walked down the stairs together holding hands. Several of the men stopped to say hi to Amanda and she smiled at each of them and greeted them with a cheery "Hello".

Lee couldn't help but chuckle to himself because she usually talked about him drawing a crowd but she always seemed to be the one drawing the crowd in his eyes.

Lee quickly got himself a cup of coffee while Amanda filled a plate with blueberry pancakes and sausage and then the two of them sat down at one of the tables. As soon as breakfast was over, Lee headed out to the barn while Amanda helped with the normal clean up. As the ladies began preparing their baking areas, Angela told everyone that it was her turn to work with Amanda.

Right away, Amanda could sense something was different. Angela seemed very short with her and wasn't very friendly. Amanda decided to pretend that she didn't notice anything and began telling about how she hadn't had pumpkin cheesecake since she was very young and her Aunt Lillian used to make it for her. Angela was not to be distracted though and told Amanda that it was important for them to hurry and get the cheesecakes created since it would take 4 hours for them to chill in the refrigerator and then she reminded Amanda that she needed to make up a bunch of Pumpkin Pies since they were making enough of everything to last 2 days so they could all have the next day off. Amanda finally gave up with Angela and worked in silence. She could sense that things were awkward for Claire and Sara also.

Later when they were all on break, Angela said she needed to make a phone call and left them alone. Right away Sara said "Wow, is she in a bad mood!"

Claire frowned and said "I wonder what has caused it though. I know sometimes she gets antsy if her brother Johnny is around but I haven't heard of him coming to visit so this is strange behavior for her."

"Oh my Gosh, so this isn't directed at me?" Amanda asked.

"Oh for goodness sake no, Amanda. Don't take it personally; she can be this way at times. Hopefully her phone call goes well and the afternoon gets better."

Amanda excused herself and said she was going to use the little girls' room. As she walked down the hallway, she could hear Angela's voice and could tell she was irritated.

"So you let him get away? You still can't find him? I thought I told you to go back last night and find him? We can't afford to have him out there telling anyone whatever he thinks he knows we do here. I'm so disappointed that you brought someone new with you and told him so much. How do you know he isn't a Fed or something? Rusty, this is the biggest clients we have ever serviced. I'm relying on you not to mess this up anymore. Tomorrow is employee day and we have a lot of work to do to finish this mission by tomorrow night. I'm going to trust you not to mess anything else up.

There was silence as apparently Rusty responded to Angela's comments.

Then in an angry voice Angela said "What? You found who at the Falls? What did she say she was doing there? And you believed her? Oh my God, we can't afford this to go bad. Rusty, this is your last chance. I expect you to find Sam AND make sure he doesn't talk to anyone. In the meantime, I will take care of Amanda and her boyfriend."

Amanda quickly made her way to the bathroom. She recalled Lee's original comments that she should stay with people so that she would be safe. She took care of business and quickly made her way back to the kitchen and found that Claire and Sara were busy baking but were doing so with a much more relaxed atmosphere. Soon the three of them began singing as they worked. One of them would start an old camping song and the other two would join in. They kept it up until Angela showed back up a half hour later and suddenly the room became cold again. Amanda stayed as close to the other 2 ladies as possible without being obvious and was relieved when Lee walked into the farmhouse.

"Hi sweetheart. Looks like it was a hot, tough day out taking care of the cows?" Amanda said to him with more cheer than she felt.

"Yes, it is definitely a hot one out there. Care to join me and give me a massage?"

"I think that would be fun." Amanda said. Lee winked at the ladies who blushed and giggled.

Lee grabbed Amanda's hand and they made their way up the stairs. Once they were safely in the room, Amanda told Lee about Angela's phone conversation.

"Well I guess we have a pretty good idea who is in charge of this whole thing now. We have to set a trap though so we can make sure we have all of them."

"Lee, I can't help but wonder if her brother Johnny is in on it too. Sara and Claire mentioned that Angela always seems uptight when Johnny shows up."

"It could be. I just wonder who actually started it. Amanda, I can't even imagine all the bad people they have transported into our country through this place. It is so scary to think that this one place of fun is really a Hell place."

Amanda nodded and said "I know. Lee, I'm a little worried about staying here while you are gone tonight. Do you think Angela will try anything?"

"I think you need to stick as close to people as possible. It will look funny if I take you with me and besides, I have to try to meet Sam at some point."

"How are you going to do that without it being suspicious?"

"I don't know yet. I'm working on it" He smiled then to reassure her and his adorable dimples showed themselves. Amanda couldn't help but smile back when she saw them. "I'm sure the Senior Agent will come up with a plan."

Lee chuckled and said "Come on before they wonder what happened to us. After all, we are a couple that doesn't want to do anything before marriage so we can't take too long up here."

Amanda blushed and said "Very true"

As they walked hand and hand down the stairs, they noticed that Angela was watching them from the dining room doorway. When she saw that they had noticed, she turned around and found her way to Margaret and began talking to her. Amanda could sense that Margaret was uncomfortable with the conversation.

After Lee had eaten and headed out to his job, Amanda was helping clean up when Margaret asked Amanda if she could speak to her alone. She pulled her into a private room that the employees were not allowed to enter normally and closed the door.

Amanda looked at Margaret and could tell that something was wrong. She waited for her to speak.

"Amanda, you know I like you and Lee very much."

"You do? I'm glad, we like you too."

"It has come to my attention that you have broken some of our rules though."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that there were any rules. What rule did I break?"

"Well it seems that you and Lee took a van last night into town. You know, those vans are not for the taking. We are a pretty laid back place but you are lucky that we didn't notify the authorities and have you arrested. I'm afraid that it is a pretty big offense so I'm going to have to ask you to leave in the morning."

"Margaret, we were given the van by Bubba."

"YOU WERE? He didn't tell me. Hang on, let me go find him."

Amanda waited while Margaret went looking for Bubba. It was obvious that Angela was trying to get rid of Amanda and Lee the easy way so she had told the story about the van figuring she could make them quietly go away. Bubba walked into the room followed by Margaret and said "Sorry little lady, I should have told my dear Margaret that I gave the two lovebirds the van so they could enjoy a romantic evening in town. Since she and I have to do so much sneaking around, you would think she would understand but when the big boss tells her stories, there is no telling what will come out of her mouth."

"BUBBA! You shouldn't be saying those things and I can't believe you just told her about us."

"I think she needed to know if we are going to help her get this place cleaned up, don't you?"

Amanda had been listening and trying to take this all in and realized that what Bubba just said made it sound like he knew who she was. She decided that the best thing to do was to play dumb though.

"I think you are losing me. What did you say?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, little lady, let's stop playing games. First off, I'll tell you our secret. Let me introduce you to my wife."

Amanda looked from one to the other and said "You two are already married? Oh my gosh, that is wonderful. I knew there were sparks but had no idea."

Margaret blushed and said "And are you and Lee already married?"

It was Amanda's turn to blush as she said "Oh gosh no. We just work together. In fact, we barely know each other."

Margaret smiled at her with a knowing smile. "Give it some time dear" she said.

Bubba interrupted and said "Okay, let's get to your secret. You are an agent aren't you?"

"No" Amanda said truthfully. Bubba frowned at her and she went on to explain. "Lee is the agent. I'm just a civilian helper. Do you know what happens here?"

"Sadly yes we do. We just don't know how to quietly stop it. When you both arrived in that fancy sports car, I wondered right away if this was the couple that the agency had sent to check things out. You see, we were the ones who leaked the information to Doug who is a contact for the agency. He delivered the information we sent to an agent and then waited for you to show up. I wasn't sure what to think of you both when you first came in but you have done a great job of fooling the other guests and I think you seem to be onto something since Angela is trying to find a way to get you out of here."

"You even fooled me! Margaret exclaimed. "Bubba, you didn't tell me that you thought they were the agents."

"I know dear. I wasn't sure so I kept it to myself. Once Angela decided to convince you to throw them out though, it was all the proof I needed." Bubba responded.

Amanda trusted these two people very much but she wasn't sure if Lee was going to be upset with her for talking to them. She didn't want to upset them by saying anything though so she decided it would be best to wait for Lee to return to continue talking.

"Lee is really in charge of everything so we should really wait for him to get back. In the meantime, Angela is expecting you to throw me out. What will you tell her?"

Margaret answered "Oh, that's easy. I will tell her that there was some confusion because Bubba had in fact lent you the van and asked you to run an errand for him but suggested that you have a romantic evening out afterward."

Bubba scowled and said angrily "I can't believe she thought she could get away with using such a silly reason for getting you out of here."

"It's okay dear, it didn't work. "Margaret said.

Amanda noticed the way that Margaret touched Bubba and it calmed him down right away. She could tell they were really in love so that part of the story was definitely true.

They agreed to wait for Lee to return and then to meet back in this same room at 11pm. Bubba explained that this room was actually sound proof. Mary had wanted a room where people could strategize and not worry about their ideas being stolen by people walking by so she had this room built. It was exactly what they needed to make sure Angela didn't hear their plans.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

Meanwhile Lee was finishing up his tour for the night and was supposed to head back to the bus for the trip back to the farm. He needed to meet with Sam again though so he had to come up with a good reason why he couldn't return. As he was walking back thinking, he met up with one of the other hosts named Chris.

"You know, I could really use a beer" Lee said to Chris.

"I know what you mean. Too bad the farm doesn't have a bar huh?" Chris replied.

"Well there is the pizza place in the center of town. I'm sure they serve beer. Want to tell the bus driver that we are staying in town for a while to have some pizza and a beer?"

Chris smiled at Lee "Sounds like a great idea but how will we get back?"

"I'm not sure but we should be able to get some local guy to help us out, don't you think?"

Chris slapped Lee on the back and said "Sounds great, let's do it!"

They found the bus waiting for them so they let the driver know that they would be staying in town and would find a way back later.

Lee asked the driver "Can you let Amanda know that I stopped for a beer. I should be back before 11pm. Thanks."

The driver told them to be careful and headed the bus back to the farm with the other hosts on board.

Chris and Lee headed into the pizza place and ordered a Pepperoni pizza to share and a pitcher of beer. Lee was relieved that he had found a way to stay in town but now what should he do about Chris?

"So are you married Chris?"

"Nah, not me. I like being alone. No commitments, a different girl every night, and no one harping on me about how messy my apartment is. You on the other hand have got yourself one hot looking lady." Chris responded.

"Amanda? Yes, she isn't bad."

"Not bad? Dude, those legs alone are to die for. You should marry her before some other guy grabs her."

Lee chuckled and said "Well I'm not really the marrying type either."

At that moment, a pretty blonde came up to their table and ran her hands through Chris's bright red hair. "Hi handsome, do you know that blondes and redheads make very pretty fireworks when you mix them?"

Chris smiled up at her and said "I have never mixed them before but I'm willing to take a chance on the explosion if you are."

"Oh sugar, let's get out of here then. I have a place down the street."

Chris winked at Lee and said "Sorry dude, guess you are on your own." He threw down a $20 bill and said "Dinner is on me."

Lee shook his head as he watched Chris put his arm around the blonde and walk out the door with her. Even he didn't move that fast and usually at least got the girl's name. It definitely solved his problem though as he asked the waitress for the bill.

After paying, Lee headed out the door and began walking as if he wasn't sure where he was going. He kept an eye out to make sure he wasn't being followed and walked into the Manor at Falls Village which was a few blocks down from the Falls Village Inn. He walked up to the desk clerk and asked for a room. He was given the key to Room #216 and signed the register as Lee Simpson. He then made his way to his room and once safely inside, he called Sam and told him where to meet him.

About 20 minutes later, Sam arrived wearing a black wig over his blonde hair and sporting a full beard which wasn't there before. He walked up to Lee's room and quietly knocked. Lee let him in and then closed the door and laughed "What a great disguise."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it is great!"

Lee and Sam quickly got down to business and soon had a plan that they both agreed on. It had to work or else Nico would be able to move freely around the country and no one would be safe.

"Now, we need to get you back to the farm." Sam said to Lee. "I have an idea." He quickly filled Lee into his idea and then said goodbye and left.

A short time later, Lee stumbled down the stairs while yelling and carrying on the whole time. When he reached the desk clerk, he made sure to slur his words and tell him that this place was a dump and that it should be condemned. The clerk asked him to keep his voice down while advising Lee that he was drunk.

"I'm not drunk. You are a kid. You don't know what drunk is! If I was drunk, I would just tear this crap hole down. No Siree, I am not drunk at all" Lee shouted.

The desk clerk quietly picked up the phone and pushed a button that had been programmed into the phone's memory. When the person on the other end asked if they could help him, he reported that he had a drunk guest. It was less than 5 minutes later that a Police car showed up and an officer came inside, handcuffed Lee and walked him out to the cruiser.

"Hi Lee, I'm Officer Harvey but you can call me Stan. Sam told me you needed a ride back to the farm. Let me take those cuffs off." Lee handed them to him and said "I already did"

They both laughed and Stan headed the car to the farm. Once they arrived, Stan pulled Lee out and walked him into the office. Bubba was there and looked surprised but quickly recovered and asked "Is there a problem officer?"

"This gentleman says he works here. He had a few too many drinks in town tonight and caused a bit of a ruckus. I figured I would bring him safely back and let him sleep it off. Will you vouch for him?"

"Yes, of course" Bubba agreed. They shook hands and Stan winked at Lee and left.

Bubba laughed at Lee and said "Man, you are going to be in trouble with that pretty girlfriend of yours. I think she needs to talk to you so why don't you go to your room."

"Thanks, I will do that" Lee slurred back and then proceeded to wobble as he walked away. Bubba was dying laughing knowing that it was all a staged act but he knew that Amanda needed to tell Lee who he was before he complimented him on his great acting job.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

Lee went to Amanda's room and knocked. "Amanda, are you in there? It's me, Lee. Open up."

Amanda cautiously opened the door and found it was really Lee and let him in.

"I have news for you" They both said together. "What?" They said together again.

"Amanda? What is your news?"

"Bubba and Margaret are married!"

"Oh, okay. So?"

"So? Bubba and Margaret know who we are and in fact were the ones who gave the agency the information so we would be sent."

"Oh Amanda! You didn't tell them who we are, did you?"

"I didn't have to, they knew. Well they thought I was a full agent but of course we know that I'm not an agent. In fact, I'm just a civilian for right now but someday I hope to be a full agent. In any case, they asked for agents to come investigate and here we are. Now they want to meet with us so we can discuss a plan to end all this."

"How do we know they are telling the truth?"

"Is the contact that told the agency the information named Doug?"

"Yes, that is one of our "family" who gives us information."

"They gave the information to Doug to deliver. They want to meet with us Lee. There is a sound proof room near the dining room and they have asked us to meet them at 11pm so we can put together a plan so we can stop all of this. Please come meet with them" Amanda then filled Lee in on what Angela attempted to do and Lee sighed. "Okay, maybe they are telling the truth. I was able to meet with Sam and we put together a plan but more people would make it easier to complete this mission."

"Good!" Amanda said. There was less than 30 minutes before they would need to go to the meeting room so Lee said he would go take a shower. He told Amanda to lock the door behind him.

After taking a refreshing shower and dressing, Lee returned to Amanda's room and escorted her down the stairs. The downstairs appeared to be deserted so they were easily able to make their way to the meeting room.

Amanda quietly knocked on the door and the door was opened by Margaret who ushered them both into the room.

Bubba spoke first. "Lee that was a great acting job with the officer. You really are a great agent. I was worried about who they would send up to investigate all of this since it is a farm and most agents have likely never been near a farm in their life but you have rolled with all the punches and have done a convincing job. I must say it was fun watching you learn to milk a cow though." Bubba laughed.

Lee smiled and said "Yes, you definitely got me with that. Thanks for the compliments. I would like some assurance though that you are not involved and just setting us up."

"Well Lee, I don't know what I can do to prove that. I told Amanda already that Margaret and I are married and no one else knows. That is a huge secret that I need you all to keep."

Amanda interrupted and asked "Why are you keeping it a secret?"

"We figured that until we could stop the underground Terrorists activities, it would not be safe for our families if it was common knowledge that we got married. They could easily take a family member and hold them to pretty much get us to do anything they wanted."

Amanda nodded and then asked "Couldn't they do that anyway?"

"Yes, but at the time it seemed like it would be more dangerous if our marriage was in the open. Looking back now, we realize that it likely would have been safer to stay together and let our families know to be on alert but it was too late to change things. We hope to renew our vows on our first anniversary and let everyone think we are getting married then."

Lee decided that he had little choice but to trust them so he quickly filled them in on the plan that Sam had helped him come up with. They were both relieved to hear that Sam was okay and that he was actually a Police Officer.

Bubba said "We haven't heard from Tom Hanko for a few days now."

"Oh no!" Amanda said. "Do you think they killed him?"

Margaret responded with tears in her eyes "There is a very good chance. He is just a sweet dear man and has always been a good friend. I hope he is okay but I'm worried we will probably never see him again."

Before they parted ways, Lee asked them if there was anything else they knew that hadn't been said yet.

Bubba said "Nothing that I can think of. Hopefully this plan works"

"Yes, hopefully" Lee echoed.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20 - Employee Day

**Chapter 20 - Employee Day**

The next day arrived and everyone was excited to have a day of fun. After showering and breakfast, Lee guided Amanda down to the midway where all the rides were set up. This midway was run completely by an outside venue that owned, operated and maintained the rides and games. Lee decided that they could use their cover to keep an eye on things and see if there was any sign that any of the venders were involved with helping get the terrorists off the property.

As they walked along, Lee said "What do you want to do first?"

"Oh I don't know Lee. I don't think my stomach can handle any of those carnival rides. Do you think we could find a simple game to play for fun?"

"Sure, let's see what they have." As he led the way, he saw the perfect game and smiled as he brought her to it.

"Seriously Lee? You know I can't do this."

Lee responded quietly "It will be good practice. I thought you wanted to learn all this stuff."

"I never said I wanted to learn how to shoot though" Amanda responded as she stared at Tin Can Game.

"Come on, it's easy." Lee said

Amanda sighed and said "Go ahead and show me."

Lee gave the operator his quarter and was handed a BB gun.

"Okay, so the rules are that you have to stay behind the line and you get 3 shots to make the can fly. Got it? Any questions?"

Lee shook his head and aimed the gun. He fired 3 times quickly in a row and between the 2nd and 3rd shot; the can went flying into the air.

The game operator said "Wow, congratulations. That was on the first try too. What do you want for a prize?" He pointed to a row of prizes that Lee could choose from. Lee smiled at Amanda and grabbed a baseball and said "I think I know a couple of boys who would enjoy this."

"So little lady, are you going to try too?" The Carnie asked Amanda.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not much good at shooting at anything."

"Amanda, come on, it is fun. I'll help you." Lee handed over another quarter and was given back the gun. He stepped behind Amanda and said "Okay, so the first thing you want to do is to hold the gun so that it is aimed toward the can. Now in order to make the can fly, you need to aim toward the bottom of the can, otherwise you will just put a hole in the can and do nothing else. So look in the gun's sights and line it up with the bottom of the can and then gently pull the trigger. Okay?"

"I don't know if I can do that Lee."

"Oh Amanda. Okay, let me help you."

Lee reached around Amanda from behind and put the gun in her hands. He then held her hands up so they were facing the can. He leaned in so he could get a view of what she would see at her height and sighted the gun in on the can. As he was doing that, he realized just what he was doing. After saying he wouldn't get close to Amanda again after Arizona, here he was almost as close as a man could get without taking her to bed. He could smell the faint smell of her perfume and he found himself once again uncomfortable being this close to her. He quickly pointed out how to look through sites and line up the can and then to shoot. He pulled the trigger and the BB missed the can. Lee quickly let go of Amanda and stepped back, realizing he was way too distracted to have focused enough on the can.

"Well it is harder to do it while trying to show someone. Go ahead Amanda; you have the idea now so give it a try."

Amanda picked up the gun the way Lee had showed her and took aim at the can but at the last second, she closed her eyes and fired twice. The first bullet shot out the light that was shining down on the booth. The second bullet managed to hit a section of the booth that was metal and ricocheted back and hit the game operator's hat.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry" Amanda said as she opened her eyes and saw what she had done. Lee smiled at the man and thanked him while apologizing. He grabbed Amanda's elbow and slowly backed them up away from the booth.

After they had gotten out of there, Amanda said "LEE! I told you it wasn't a good idea. I just don't like to shoot at things."

"Well geeze, Amanda, it wasn't like it was a person or anything. If you are going to shoot something, you really should keep your eyes open while you are pulling the trigger too."

"I'm sorry Lee. Can we walk around and see what else is going on?"

"Yeah. That would probably be best." Lee agreed.

They spent the next hour walking around the midway while watching the kids all have fun with the various games. Several times they walked by people they recognized as staff and nodded an acknowledgement to them but since they didn't really know any of them, there was no reason to stop and talk to them.

After they had seen all the midway had to offer, they walked to the other attractions. The kids had an area just to themselves where there were pie eating contests, bobbing for little pumpkins and carving Jack O Lantern contests were being held. Amanda couldn't help but notice a little 8 year old boy who was trying to win the pie eating contest and was wearing more pie than he was eating. He looked a lot like Jamie and it made her miss home. Lee noticed her somber look and reached out and squeezed her arm. She smiled up at him and let out a small sigh. "You'll be home soon" Lee promised.

At noontime, a whistle was blown and all the costumed kids lined up so they could parade through the farm and let everyone see their costumes. Lee realized this would be hard to see for Amanda too as she wanted to see her own boys in their parade this year. He set his mind that this plan had to work and they needed to wrap up this case quickly for all their sakes. After the parade ended, Lee guided Amanda over to a food booth and bought them both steak and cheese subs. They sat down at a table that was a bit away from the rest of the crowd. Amanda was watching the people who were walking by and suddenly spotted Angela walking with someone who looked a lot like her. She quickly pointed the two of them out to Lee "I think that might be her brother Johnny. I wonder whether he is here due to Nico?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Lee answered. "You wait here; I'm going to go see if I can overhear anything." Lee was gone for about 20 minutes and when he got back, he looked very somber.

"Anything?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, it sounds like Nico is here already. They talked about their client and him not liking his room much. I guess he is fussy. Amanda, I'm going to need to check out the Inn tonight."

"What about our plan?"

"There might not be time for that. Come on, let's check out the Haunted House. Lee pulled Amanda into the Haunted House and they found in a huge mirror room. "This is scary Lee" Amanda said.

"It's supposed to be scary, it is a Haunted House."

As they rounded a corner, they found themselves in complete darkness. A few seconds later, Lee felt a hand close over his mouth and he was jerked quickly off his feet and into another room. "Shhhh" He was told. "I'm Tom Hanko" The man quietly whispered. "Hang on, let me grab Amanda" A few seconds later, a stunned Amanda was in the room with them. "Tom?" "Shhhhh! Tom warned. He then motioned them to follow him. He led them to a door that was in the floor and found that it brought them underground. They soon found themselves walking a long tunnel. After they were considerable distance away from the Haunted House, Tom stopped and asked if they were okay. "Tom, we have been worried about you." Amanda said.

"Well I found out that Angela was going to have Stewart kill me so I decided to go into hiding."

"Down here?" Lee asked?

"Sort of. The tunnel leads into town I found a fork years ago in it that was hidden and I have been sleeping in that section of the tunnel. I have been waiting for a chance to talk to Amanda again but you are always with people. You are agents aren't you?"

Amanda looked at Lee and Lee said "Yes, we are Tom. What can you tell us?"

"Well I finally figured out what is going on. Angela and her brother Johnny are smuggling Russians into the town for big money. This attraction doesn't make enough money to support their love for gambling and expensive things. I didn't want to believe Mary's kids could be involved in treason against their own country but since they have Russian ties, it makes sense."

"Do you know who else is involved?" Lee asked.

"I believe that Johnny is in charge and Angela does what he tells her. Johnny stays away from the business most days so it is harder to track what is going on. I think Stewart is like their bodyguard and helps keep things under control. There is a man Rusty who helps them move the people."

"Yes, we have met Rusty." Lee said.

"Are Bubba, Margaret, Dennis or any of the bakers involved?" Amanda asked.

"I am pretty certain they are not. Tom responded.

"Wait a minute" Amanda said. "That ghost story said that Henry Clegg came out all bloody mumbling something about being aware of the Raven, right?"

"Yes" Lee answered.

"Well we all know ravens are smart birds. In fact, Phillip did a report on them last year and they actually get others to do their work for them. When they come across a dead animal, they will convince a wolf to come open it up for them so they can eat it. They love getting others to do their dirty work. Do you think Johnny's code name might be Raven?"

"Amanda, you are a very smart lady" Tom complimented her. "Johnny's nickname is the raven. I overheard Angela call him that one day and they tried to claim it was because it was their high school mascot but I know what school he went to and their mascot was a bearcat."

Lee was amazed that Amanda had figured it out. She continued to amaze him even if she couldn't shoot.

"So now what?" Tom asked.

"Well I think we need to change our plans again. Amanda, I'm going to need you to get a message to Margaret and Bubba while I try to find Sam."

"Who's Sam?" Tom asked.

"Sargent Sam Leeland. He was undercover at the farm and even got Rusty to trust him to help him move the next terrorist in but then he got a little careless and almost got killed. We happened to be in the right place at the right time to save him. He's apparently been investigating this place for a time now and this is the closest anyone has gotten to finally break it." Lee answered.

"Well if you need to get to the police station, this tunnel leads into town. It ends at the Falls Inn but there are a few places that allow you to get out sooner so we could get out at the Post Office which isn't far from the station. I can take you there." Tom said.

"That sounds great. Amanda, do you think you can go back on your own and alert Bubba and Margaret?"

"Sure. What do you want me to tell them?"

Tom answered before Lee could "Tonight is when everything is happening. They will use the Full Moon to distract people by making them think that there is increased ghost activity. It's a perfect way to keep people scared so they can complete their mission "

"Isn't Nico already here though? Why do they need to sneak around at this point? I would think he is probably already out in the crowds learning to blend in." Lee pondered.

"Oh Nico is already here. What you must not realize is that they didn't stop with Nico. I know for a fact that they Ivan Stepanov is coming in tonight."

"Oh my God, are you sure?" Lee asked with a look of panic.

"Who is Ivan Stepanov?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, Amanda, he is bad news. Bad news. This man likes to hurt people and he doesn't care who gets in his way. He has no friends because he will kill anyone including anyone who thinks he is a friend. Even the Russians don't trust him but he does his job well. He is deadly but accurate." Lee explained.

"Why is he coming here?" Amanda asked.

Tom quietly said "He is being sent to kill the President."

"What?" Lee asked. "Do you know that for sure?"

"I overheard this whole conversation between Johnny and Angela. That's how I knew he was coming and I knew I needed to do something. I think they knew I was on to them so they were talking about having Stewart get rid of me. It wouldn't be the first time that there was an accident at the Falls. I quickly packed a bag and came down to hide in the tunnel.

"Who knows about this tunnel?" Amanda asked

"Spencer made this tunnel shortly after he purchased the farm. He wanted to create something similar to Disneyland so he created an underground place for employees to move around without being noticed. That was the claim anyway but only a handful of us know about the tunnel and it hasn't been used in years. I think it is likely used to move the terrorists from town to the farm though."

"Well we need to stop all this and we don't have a lot of time to do it. Amanda, please hurry back and tell Bubba to meet me at the Falls at 8pm. Tell him to find a reason to cancel all the ghost walks tonight. It isn't safe to have people anywhere near the falls tonight."

"Okay, and then what do you want me to do?" Amanda asked.

"I want you to go to your room and stay there until this is all over."

"No, I want to help."

"Amanda! We don't have time for this. I'm not arguing with you about this. I need to make sure you stay safe. You have 2 boys to get home to. Now go talk to Bubba and then go to your room and lock the door. Do you understand me?" Lee scolded.

"Okay, but I think I should be there to help." Amanda noticed the look that Lee was giving to her and said "Okay, okay, I'm going. Be careful"

Amanda then hurried back up the tunnel and disappeared.

Lee could only hope that she would listen to him and do as he asked. It was going to be a long night without having to worry if Amanda was safe or not.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21 - Falls Village Inn

**Chapter 21 - Falls Village Inn**

Tom led Lee the rest of the way to the opening in back of the Post Office. Lee was amazed that the opening to the tunnel actually just looked like a City drain. There was a short ladder to climb in order to reach the street but the cover came off very easily and after a quick look to make sure no one was watching, Lee found himself out on the street. Tom had agreed that he should stay hidden and let people continue to believe that he had disappeared. Lee quickly put the cover back on and made his way the short couple of blocks to the Police Station. He walked up to the front desk and asked to see Officer Leeland. The desk clerk told him that Officer Leeland had gone out to dinner. Lee asked the clerk if he knew where he would have gone and the clerk shrugged and said that he mentioned something about Falls Village Inn. Lee was a little surprised that he would go there on his own but he thanked the clerk and decided to go check.

Lee entered the Inn and was truly blown away by the beauty of it. He couldn't be sure if all the furniture was original or if they had purchased it to look the part but it truly felt like walking into a time in history. His first thought was that Amanda would probably really love seeing this place. Lee quickly walked to the dining room but didn't see any sign of Sam. He walked back to the front desk so he could speak to the desk clerk.

"Excuse me, I am wondering if you have seen a friend of mine. His co-worker thought he might have come here for dinner but he isn't here now so I was wondering if he has already been here."

It took a few minutes for the clerk to raise his head and look at Lee and when he did, it gave Lee shivers. Something wasn't right because the way this man was looking at him gave him the creeps.

"Who are you looking for?" The clerk asked.

"Ummm, Officer Leeland."

"I haven't seen him but I just came on duty. Let me ask the man I'm replacing. I'll be right back."

Something told Lee to get out of there. It just didn't feel right but before he could make a move, Rusty came to the desk with a gun aimed at Lee's heart. "Well hello Mr. Stinson or should I call you by your real name? Mr. Stetson? That's right. I figured out who you are and why you are here. Now you are going to come quietly with me. Your buddy Sam is coming along too. I thought you both might like to check out the falls with me. I hear that falling down them makes for a quick death. I wouldn't want you to suffer too long after all. Lee had little choice but to do as he was told since Rusty's gun was still aimed at him.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

Amanda made it out of the tunnel and back into the Haunted House. She knew not to draw attention to herself so she walked normally to the barn to look for Bubba. Thankfully in the first barn she poked her head into, she found him. She quickly filled him in on everything she knew and the two of them went to let Margaret know what was going on.

Margaret listened closely at what Amanda told her and then said "What are we waiting for? Let's get moving."

"No" Bubba said.

"What?" Margaret asked.

"No, I'm sure Lee doesn't want Amanda involved and I don't want you involved either. I want you to stay in this meeting room and lock yourselves in until we capture these creeps. This is way too dangerous for you ladies."

"Who says it is all that safe for you?" Margaret asked.

"Oh Margaret, please don't argue with me. I'm going now so you please just do as I asked.

He left the room and waited to hear the lock slide into place. Margaret went over and locked the door while winking at Amanda. They waited a few minutes and then Amanda said "I can't believe he does that to you too. Lee does it to me ALL the time. Then he gets mad when I don't listen to him even though he knows he needs someone to watch his back for him."

"Well we aren't listening this time either. Come on, we'll take one of the vans. It will be faster."

Margaret and Amanda hurried out to the parking lot and got into one of the vans. It was nearly 7pm so Lee would be expecting them soon. When they arrived at the falls, they found the other van that Bubba took but they also found a farm bus there. There were several other vehicles in the parking lot too and immediately they wondered if innocent people might get in the way of whatever was happening.

Margaret said "I don't like this. Something isn't right. Amanda, we better get up to the falls and see what is going on, don't you agree?"

"I definitely do."

Just as they got out of the van, they heard a gunshot and they both looked at each other with terror in their eyes.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22 - The Falls

**Chapter 22 - The Falls**

Tom had begun to worry back down in the tunnel so he decided to come out and take a look. A few minutes later, he saw Rusty push Lee and Sam onto one of the Farm's buses. He knew he had to get out to the falls or else neither of the men would be alive soon. Tom ran to the police station and hurried up to the front desk. Tom asked to talk to the officer on duty and after telling his story, they got into a police cruiser and headed for the falls together. Tom prayed that they wouldn't be too late.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

Rusty pulled into the falls parking lot and gestured for the two men to get out of the vehicle. He then told them to go ahead and head towards the falls but not to pull anything funny. As they began walking, Lee decided to try to stall Rusty.

"So this is a pretty interesting setup you all have here. Let me see if I have it right. Johnny is the big boss. His sister is his right hand lady and they arrange these little tourist trips for some of the most dangerous terrorists out there. They hire you and Stewart to make sure they go smoothly and leave you both to take the fall if something goes wrong. Do I have it right?"

"Hey big shot. You think you are pretty smart don't you? Well it just so happens that there is a lot more money to be made doing this than some stupid Halloween amusement park. Old Man Spencer originally just wanted to get his family out of Russia. After he found out how easy it was to bring them into this country using this little hole in the wall, he decided to offer his services to others. He knew that someone would become suspicious if they realized he was Russian so he changed his name to Spencer. No one would think that a man named Spencer would have Russian ties. It soon got too big for him to handle though so he brought in Johnny to help him. Johnny was a young kid dying to make a name for himself. Spencer had already gotten smart and turned the Halloween Park over to Mary to run. No one would suspect sweet Mary of doing anything wrong. Meanwhile her kids became more and more involved in the underground part of the operation. Then one night, Mary walked in on one of the people being moved. That was back before they used the inn as a place to hide them as they were first brought in. They would bring new people back to the farm and pretend they were employees. No one ever paid any attention but Mary was too smart and knew right away that something was wrong. She was the first person that the falls helped make disappear."

"Oh my God, her own kids killed her?" Lee asked in amazement.

"Yes, Johnny brought her up here himself. I don't think she believed he would do it and so she egged him on the whole way. Johnny always did have a bit of a mean streak though. It didn't take long for word to get out that he had killed his mother and no one messed with him. Since Johnny is a big shot lawyer in town, he is very respected and has a lot of connections. It soon became known that you better not cross Johnny because you would be the falls next victim. Those connections also allowed him to keep tabs on the other people in town so he knew if anyone was looking to harm his operations."

"Is that why Dan died?" Lee asked.

Rusty chuckled. "Oh poor misguided Dan. He was so clueless. Johnny had convinced him for years that he was involved in a witness protection program and that all these people were being sent to him to be given a new identity and life. Dan never questioned him and was a huge help all that time. He would clean them up, change their appearance, give them a whole new look so no one would recognize them. Johnny would give him money for it and he accepted it, never realizing who any of these people were. Then one day, Stephen Popov was in his barber chair and he was telling Dan about how he hated the American people and he wouldn't shut up. Dan went back to Stewart and asked him why this man was there if he had such hatred for Americans and Stewart told him to just do his job and never mind. Well Dan had started to be suspicious for a while so he told Stewart that he didn't want to help anymore. Stewart tried to smooth things over but Dan wouldn't hear of it. The next morning, Dan had a heart attack. What no one realized was that Johnny had slipped a nice cocktail of drugs into Dan's iced tea that night and those drugs caused him to have his heart attack. Johnny had been dying to kill someone without involving the falls and poor Dan became the perfect guinea pig.

"What about Dennis?"

"What about him? You mean, is he involved? No, he's just a big idiot who does everything Bubba wants him to do. I have wanted to take Bubba out for a long time but Angela won't let me do it. She keeps saying that it will cause everything to blow up around us. That man thinks the sun rises and sets because of him. Someday I intend to show him that it doesn't."

"Sounds like you have a lot of anger Rusty. Some jealousy perhaps?"

"Why don't you shut up Mr. Know it all? I can't wait to be rid of you. I knew that there was something different about you as soon as you and Amanda showed up but no one believed me. You had everyone convinced that you were who you said you were. No one fools ole Rusty."

"Gee, Sam did." Lee smugly taunted Rusty realizing this might be the way to get him riled up so that Lee could try to overpower him.

"Oh yes, and then there was Sam. Maybe I should just shoot him and get it over with. We don't like pig cops sticking their noses into things."

The men had all stopped to take a break from climbing up the falls and Rusty leveled his gun to point at Sam. Before Lee could stop him, Rusty pulled the trigger and Sam collapsed to the ground. Now Lee was angry. This man was out of control and needed to be stopped.

"I was tired of having to worry about watching both of you. This makes my job easier. Now get moving!" Rusty said to Lee. Giving Sam one final look, Lee continued up the trail ahead of Rusty.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

Margaret and Amanda hurried up the trail, both praying that the men they cared about were still alive. About halfway up, they found Sam laying off the side of the trail. Amanda ran to him to check to see if he was breathing just as he began to sit up.

"SAM! Are you okay?" Amanda asked.

"Thank goodness for bullet proof vests." He answered. "Rusty has Lee. He is taking him to the falls to dispose of him. We have to get up there." As Sam began to stand up, he felt dizzy and suddenly crashed onto the ground. The bullet hadn't hit him but the impact had knocked the wind out of him. The ladies decided it was best to continue without him. They continued walking up the trail and could soon hear Rusty and Lee talking.

"So tell me Rusty, how did you get involved in all of this?"

"Me? I was one of Stewart's best friends as a kid. Stewart came from a low class family that was always in trouble so he learned from an early age to find ways to make a buck and he soon took me under his wing. My parents realized he was bad news though so they sent me to work with Mary. They had been friends with Mary for many years and even attended the same Church together. They didn't tell her about Stewart though so it was easy for me to get him hired there too. Originally we were going to see if we could start a pick pocket business among the stupid tourist but it didn't take long for Johnny to realize that he could sway us into becoming part of his business. It's been a fun ride until people started poking their noises into things."

"So I understand that Claire was also swayed to come join the business by Stewart. Is Claire involved too?"

"No, Claire was actually just a passing fancy for Stewart. He had hoped to get her into his bed but soon found out that she was too prim and proper for him. She was good at baking though and it made him look good that he had brought her back, so she was left alone. Does that answer all your questions hot shot?"

"I guess. I just can't figure out why you would want to hurt your country so bad."

"My country? My country hasn't ever done anything for me. I sure couldn't make a living and enjoy the finer things in life if I didn't make all this money helping out the Russians. No, I have no love for my country, I just love money."

The men had stopped walking as they neared the top of the falls. Lee couldn't help but look down and realized that he had to figure out some way to save himself because there was no escaping the falls if Rusty pushed him off the bridge. Rusty noticed that Lee was looking down the falls and laughed.

"I'm sure Mary had the same reaction as you Mr. Stetson. You are all brave talking until you realize the end is near. Mary didn't go easily. Johnny said that she fought the whole way with him and in the end, he had to knock her out once he got her on the bridge and then he shoved her body off. Surely, you aren't going to prolong it like that though, right? Come on, get moving onto the bridge."

Rusty motioned with his gun for Lee to keep moving. Meanwhile Amanda began looking around for something to distract Rusty with. She knew that he wouldn't fall for any kind of story from her so she had to find a different way to get his attention off Lee. Suddenly she spied a good sized rock and picked it up. It was a little heavy but she could manage it if she could get close enough. She motioned for Margaret to stay hidden while she quickly used the bushes to get as close to the two men as she could. Just as they were stepping out on the bridge, Amanda threw the rock with all she had and it hit Rusty in the back.

"What the ?" Rusty sputtered just as he felt Lee's fist connect with his jaw. Lee had been sure that he had seen the ladies falling them up the trail and had kept an eye out to see if Amanda would give him a distraction that he desperately needed. Rusty recovered quickly and slung a punch into Lee's stomach. Lee bent over from the impact but came up with a right hook to Rusty's chin. The two men continued to exchange blow after blow as Amanda stood there not knowing what else to do to help but hoping Lee could win the fight. Suddenly there was a gun being fired several times which caused the fight to end as quickly as it had begun. The Police Officer Cortz had been hiding in bushes nearby with Tom and decided to try to stop the fight the easy way. He came out of hiding and told Rusty to put his hands up. Rusty realized that he had been beat and slowly raised his hands. Lee grabbed them and put them behind his back and the officer happily cuffed him.

"Did you get all of that Bubba?" Lee asked as he looked in the direction of some young saplings.

Bubba came out with a tape recorder and said "Every word of it. It is amazing how much Rusty liked hearing himself talk."

"Why you little…" Rusty spewed

"Awww, now I told you that you seemed to have a lot of anger built up there, didn't I? Perhaps you can work on that in prison." Lee Chided him.

A moment later, Sam appeared at the top of the falls.

Lee smiled and said "you are alive. That's great."

"Yes, it was good that I decided to wear my special vest today. I just had a feeling that I couldn't trust the snake in the grass. I just got off the radio before I came up here and found out that they have peacefully arrested Johnny, Angela and Stewart and everyone is heading to the police station. Looks like you get a huge reunion with your buddies, Rusty. I can't wait to hear how happy they will be that you shared all their secrets with us. Of course you could agree to testify against all of them for a lighter sentence. Your choice."

Rusty had continued to glare at them the whole time.

"Well why don't you think about it as we take a little ride to the station." Sam Suggested.

Amanda walked over to Lee who looked at her and said "I thought I told you to stay at the farmhouse."

"Lee, I couldn't do that and not know if you needed me or not."

Meanwhile, Bubba was giving the same speech to Margaret.

Lee winked at Bubba and said "Looks like we both have our hands full with partners who don't listen. What do you think their punishment should be?"

Bubba caught the wink and said "I'm envisioning a nice juicy steak cooked medium rare just for me while my woman waits on me hand and foot tonight. How about you, Lee?"

"A nice and juicy steak sounds great. I also haven't done any laundry since I have been here."

"Fine, I'll cook you a steak and do your laundry. Do you think we could go home tomorrow?" Amanda asked.

"I think that can be arranged." Lee answered. "Let's get back and I'll call Billy and let him know what is happening. In the meantime, maybe you should call your family and tell them you are coming home."

"Thanks Lee, I think I will."

They all began walking down the trail together to the parking lot. It had been a good day.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23 - The Next Day

**Chapter 23 – The Next Day**

Amanda hated to say goodbye to all their new friends. She was really going to miss Sara and Claire who she had enjoyed baking with. They both promised to come visit once the season slowed down. Sara had been very upset to find out that Dan had really been murdered. She was grateful for Lee in tracking down the truth though so that her husband would die with honor and not be accused of being part of a treason conspiracy.

Dennis had no idea that anything had been going on at all. He had worked for Spencer for many years but everyone knew he was an honest man so no one had tried to get him to be involved in any way.

In the meantime, Margaret had opened up a safe that Mary kept on the property and gone through some of her documents. She could barely believe it when she came across a legal looking form that signed over the ownership of the amusement park and the entire farm to Margaret if anything should happen to her. Margaret was in the process of finding out through a lawyer if the document was legit and would be undisputable but it looked like the place would keep going under Margaret's and Bubba's leadership. They were still keeping their marriage a secret but had announced their engagement and would be taking wedding vows the following summer so they could be official and live together as man and wife.

Sam had stopped by to see Lee and Amanda off too. He got to share the news that the authorities had rounded up Spencer along with the entire staff at the Falls Village Inn who it turned out were all on the payroll for helping with the lodging of the Russians that had been moved into the state through the years. Lee had the pleasure of capturing Nico as he was leaving the inn last night. The group had decided to go check out the inn after they left the falls and it was perfect timing to find Nico in the process of trying to leave. Lee took it as an honor being able to put handcuffs personally onto Nico.

The highway patrol had intercepted the vehicle carrying Ivan to Falls Village and had him also in custody. He had not come without a fight though and two Officers were in the hospital from the beating he gave them as they tried to detain him. He would stay in a jail in Rhode Island until they could deport him.

As Lee was putting their luggage into his car, Bubba came up to give Amanda a hug goodbye.

"Little Lady, it sure was a little more cheerful around here since you arrived. I hope you will come visit us another time."

"I would like that." Amanda said.

Margaret whispered to her "Maybe you will come back after your marriage."

"Oh, I'm not going to marry Dean, I don't think."

"Dean? Who is Dean? I meant when you marry Lee."

Amanda blushed and said "Lee? Nah, we are just business associates. I'm really not his type."

Margaret winked and said "Well we'll see. Stay in touch Dear."

Lee helped Amanda into his car and they waved goodbye to everyone as he drove off. As they were driving away, Lee said "Oh no, I think I forgot something."

"What did you forget?" Amanda asked.

"I forgot to say goodbye to Patti in the office and get her phone number."

Amanda shook her head "That would be a long distance affair and even you are not up for that long of a distance."

Lee's dimples came out as he smiled and said "yeah, you are probably right. Should we go home?"

"I would like that" Amanda said.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24 - The Parade

Chapter 24 – The Parade

The drive back had been comfortable. Lee and Amanda had spent a lot of the time on the ride back in silence as they just enjoyed the beautiful Autumn scenery. They chatted a little about the case at first along the way. Sam had pulled Lee aside before they left to let him know that Rusty had agreed to cooperate and would testify against all the others. There had been concern that the cassette recording would not be allowed in court so Rusty's testimony was very much needed to make sure that Johnny and Angela would be put away for a very long, long time. Amanda was happy to hear that and they both went silent with their thoughts.

In the back of Lee's mind, he knew that just because they had closed this one place down, wouldn't stop more terrorists from coming in. There were likely many places along the way of this railroad network just like years ago when they moved slaves through an underground railroad. He didn't want to worry Amanda by suggesting the thought to her though so he kept it to himself. He couldn't help but think about what a great job she once again did with this case. He was far from ready to admit it to her but she had really good instincts and since she was so likeable, she was able to get information that Lee usually couldn't. He was glad that the case was over but he knew he had enjoyed spending time with her. Well it was time for him to get back to his life and he needed to dig around in one of his black books and go out on a real date now. It had been too long since he had been out with a real woman and it was time to correct that.

Amanda was completely lost in her own thoughts. She had really missed her boys and was excited to be going home but was also excited that she would get to enjoy their Halloween parade after all. She had really enjoyed this case though. It had been very scary at times but she had enjoyed spending time with Lee. She found that when he was away from the agency, he tended to treat her differently and they seemed to work well together. She was going to have to talk to Mr. Melrose though. This assignment ended up having a lot of danger to it and she really needed to have some agency training. At the very least, she should know how to hit. It was good that she had that rock to peg at Rusty but maybe if she knew how to hit, she could have helped Lee out better. She was sure Mr. Melrose would understand. She would talk to him the next time she got called in for an assignment.

As they neared Arlington, the conversation picked back up again.

"I'll bet you will be happy to see your boys. When is their parade again?"

"I am. I know they will be happy that I can be there. The parade is this Sunday and it starts at noon. Since Halloween is next weekend, they do it a week early to make sure everyone has time to attend. What about you Lee? Any big plans for Halloween?"

"Nah, I'm not much into holidays. I will probably just enjoy a movie and a bottle of wine while I give out candy to the kids in my apartment building."

"Well that sounds like fun. You wouldn't want any of the kids to egg your door for not giving out candy." Amanda said as she giggled at the image.

"Amanda, that's not nice."

"Oh come on Lee, you are going to tell me that you never egged someone's door when you were a kid?"

Lee smiled and said "I never said that. I just said it wasn't nice." Then he laughed at some memory that he wasn't ready to share with her.

Amanda shook her head and said "Well I go with my boys right now to make sure they stay out of trouble but I'm sure at some point, they aren't going want mom hanging around."

"Well boys will be boys. Enjoy them while you can, I guess."

"Yeah"

Lee pulled onto Maplewood Drive and stopped beside of Amanda's driveway. He got out and unloaded her luggage and carried it to the front door for her. She thanked him and said "Well Happy Halloween"

Lee smiled and said "Yeah. You too Amanda. Have fun. I'm sure I'll see you around." He walked back to his car and as he drove away, he gave her a quick wave and she waved back.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

After being debriefed at the agency, Lee went home and took a nap. When he awoke, he realized he was hungry so he ordered a pizza. After it arrived, he found that he didn't enjoy eating by himself and missed not having company. His thoughts went again to needing to set up a date for himself soon. He pulled out his favorite black book and looked through it until he came to Candi's phone number. He called her up and asked her what she was doing on Sunday. She giggled and said "Hopefully something with you." Lee mentioned that he had seen in the paper that there was an art exhibit in the city on Sunday and asked her if she would like to go to it.

Candi giggled and said "Well I don't know nothing bout art, but maybe you can teach me a thing or two and maybe some other things along the way."

Lee smiled and said "Sounds good to me. I'll pick you up at 10am."

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

Sunday morning arrived and the King Boys were nervous as they put on their costumes and got ready to go march in the parade. Jamie intended to throw candy out to any kids that he saw along the parade route. Amanda was so proud of her boys. They were both growing up way too fast though. Everyone, including Dotty piled into the Station Wagon and went to downtown Arlington to where the parade route started. The boys couldn't stop talking since they were so excited and Amanda had to hustle them out so they could line up with the rest. She told them to have fun and then she and her Mother went to go find a good spot on the parade route so they could watch them.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

Lee was already having second thoughts by 9am on Sunday about Candi. She was a nice enough girl but not the most intelligent person and likely not someone who he was going to enjoy looking at art with. At 9:30am, he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hi Candi, I'm really sorry to do this but I'm going to have to cancel today. Yeah, I think I got food poisoning or something. Yeah, I'm sorry too. We'll make it another time."

Lee hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. As he lay in bed relaxing, he suddenly remembered that Amanda had mentioned that her kids' parade was today. He quickly got up, showered and got dressed. Grabbing a quick cup of coffee on his way out the door, Lee found his Porsche making its way to Arlington. He was wearing a ball cap and dark sunglasses and decided to see if he could spot Amanda. It took a few minutes but she was in a great position to watch the parade. He crossed to the opposite side of her and walked a short distance away, making sure to blend in with the crowd. The parade started and soon there were all kinds of adults and kids in costumes going by. It was not the most exciting thing that Lee had ever done but when he spotted Jamie and Phillip, he couldn't help but smile especially when he saw the huge smile on Amanda's face. They were adorable in their costumes. Lee noticed right away that the baseball he had won at the shooting game was the one that Phillip was throwing up in the air and catching in his mitt. He couldn't help but smile seeing it. Jamie was even cute in his green Martian costume. Lee waited until both boys were safely by and then he quietly headed back to his car. He decided he needed to get to the store to get some Halloween candy before the good stuff was all gone.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25 - TAG

**Chapter 25 – TAG**

Halloween had come and gone quickly. Amanda had very much enjoyed watching her boys in the parade and then had fun taking them out for Trick or Treat. The boys had both come home with piles of candy and she had to set a lot of it aside to keep them from eating it all at once. It was a ritual she didn't mind though. She was a good mom and only took candy if she asked them for it. Her mother would tease her and say "Back in our day, the kids would be happy to get a few apples and oranges. Why Amanda, I can't imagine what the kids need all that candy for?"

Amanda didn't mind though because the boys were good and stayed active so a few pieces of candy wouldn't hurt them now and then.

A week after Halloween, Amanda loaded the boys into the Station Wagon and went out to the ballfield. The big game against the Pirates was on Wednesday night so she wanted to make sure her Little Leaguers were all set. She had each of them practice batting, practice pitching, practice running and also practice catching. You never knew if a child would call out sick so it was important to make sure everyone had the ability to do any position if needed. The kids had a great time and were listening well to her instructions. She had a couple of other parents there that were helping out but they usually left it up to Amanda to teach the kids because she was so patient and all the kids loved her.

They soon took a break so they could have a snack. Amanda passed around bagged popcorn and bottles of water to any who wanted it. As she was munching some popcorn, little Stevie walked up to her and said "Mrs. King, I have been practicing all week at home and mom says that I am improving but she told me to ask you for help learning how to do the hook slide. No matter what I do, I can't seem to slide right."

"Oh sure, Stevie. We'll practice that next."

The kids finished their snack and then lined up to watch Mrs. King demonstrate the Hook Slide.

"So guys, listen up. The hook slide is such an important tool to use in Baseball. If you know that you are going to be tagged on a particular side of the base, you slide in and touch the base with the tips of your fingers on the other side. So as you are running toward the base, look to see where the defensive player is standing. If he is only on one side of the base, then you need to shoot for the other side. So you want to start your slide about 8 feet away. If you are sliding to your left, you want to push off your right foot and drop down to the left side of your body. You should land on your thigh and calf as your leg is straight out onto the ground while your other leg is flexed back. As you slide, you want to reach out your fingers to touch a piece of the base."

"Wow" Said Stevie. "Can you demonstrate it for us?"

"Sure, no problem" Amanda said. "Carl can you go stand on second base for me. I'm going to pretend that I'm already on first base and run to second base. So watch me guys, okay."

Amanda took her position on First base and Nick counted "3, 2, 1, Go"

Amanda began running to second base. She waited until she was about 8 feet away and then landed on her thigh and calf just like she told them. Something went wrong though and instead of keeping her other leg flexed, it managed to get in the way and drag on the ground as Amanda slid into the base. "Ouch" she said as she stopped sliding.

Stevie ran up to her and said "Mrs. King, I don't think you did it right. Didn't you say to keep your other leg flexed? I don't think you were supposed to let it get in the way. "

Jamie ran up to his Mom "Mom are you okay?"

"I think so, can you help me up fellas?"

The whole team worked as a team to help Amanda stand up. One of the parents named Albert had seen what happened and came over to ask her if she was okay. Amanda began limping and they walked her over to one of the benches and she sat down while Albert checked her leg over. "I'm not a doctor but I think it will be okay. Do you want to go to the hospital just in case?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll just go home and keep it elevated with ice tonight and see how it is in the morning. Okay, fellas, I guess we are done for today. So remember, that's not how you do a hook slide, okay?"

The boys all somberly nodded their heads.

"Oh, come on guys. I'll be fine. We are going to beat the Pirates on Wednesday right? Let's hear your chant."

The boys all begun chanting

" **Here we go Bombers, Here we Go!"**

" **We can Do It Bombers, Yes we Can"**

" **We play fair, we don't cheat"**

" **We hit High, and we Hit Low"**

" **We enjoy this game, we love our Fans"**

" **Watch our speed, Watch our Heat"**

" **GO BOMBERS!"**

"Very good guys. Now go home and get some rest and I'll see you on Wednesday." Amanda said as she began limping toward her car. Phillip and Jamie ran up to either side of her and helped her walk. She smiled down at her boys and thanked them for their help. She managed to get everyone home safe and sound. Her Mother wasn't home yet so Amanda quickly cooked up some hot dogs for the boys and then emptied an ice cube tray into a towel for her foot. She refilled the tray with water and put it back in the freezer and then hobbled up to her room where she used some pillows to lift her leg up and surrounded her ankle with ice. She couldn't help but smile when she spotted the big panda bear sitting in the chair. She still thought he was gorgeous. Amanda soon fell asleep since she was still exhausted from the trip to CT.

The next day, she woke and looked at her foot and knew she needed to see her doctor. Her whole ankle had turned a mean looking purple and she could barely put any pressure onto it. She dialed her doctor's office and found that they had just had a cancelation so they said that if she could be there in an hour, they would take a look. She had overslept so the boys were already at school and she was sure her Mother was at one of the neighbor's houses so she used the furniture to help limp her way to the front steps and then held her foot up while she hopped to her car and got in. At the doctor's office, the nurse came out with a wheelchair and wheeled her in. They soon found out that she had very badly sprained her ankle. The doctor wrapped her ankle up and showed her how to keep it wrapped. He gave her a special boot to wear to keep it protected and sent her on her way.

As Amanda was driving home, she couldn't help but smile. She had just gone to a place where some of the most dangerous terrorists were and had managed to not only survive the time there but hadn't even gotten hurt once. All it took was for a bunch of Little Leaguers to disable her. Yes, she definitely needed to learn how to hit but more importantly, maybe she needed someone else to show the hook slide next time. Maybe she could get Lee to help out. After all, it would be good practice when he became a Bomber's Father someday. In the meantime, she would concentrate on just learning how to hit.

 _ **And the adventure continues with "Always Look a Gift Horse in the Mouth"**_

 **A/N – This story is dedicated to Pamkins86. Pam is ever supportive of every single writer in the SMK community. She is often the first to review any new story that is published and somehow she manages to love every single one of them and find something nice to say about all of them. Pam, thank you for being you. As you continue to heal from your surgery, I for one appreciate having someone like you to encourage us writers to do what we do. You are truly a blessing.**

 **NTK**


End file.
